


Heartbeats

by rosefumee



Series: Heartbeat [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Beer, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Party, Death, Desert, Doctor Leorio, Drama & Romance, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, Eventual Romance, Eyes, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Girls' Night Out, Grief/Mourning, Homosexuality, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot, Karaoke, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mario Kart, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, Neck Kissing, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Party, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Sex, Slow Romance, Students, Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64 Game), Tragic Romance, Travel, True Love's Kiss, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefumee/pseuds/rosefumee
Summary: Three years after de Dark Continent when Leorio finally graduated from university. What happens when Kurapika finally agrees to take a day off and make time for his friends?





	1. Doctor Leorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His graduation ceremony! How could he forget something like that? Shit. And didn’t invite anyone. Wasn’t this supposed to be like the best day of his life or something? Celebrating with his best friends like there was no tomorrow? He scrolled at his contacts and added Gon, Killua, and Kurapika into a group discussion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs I listened to write this chapter;
> 
> The Only Thing - Sufjan Stevens  
> Boasty - Wiley, Stefflon Don & Sean Paul  
> Not Your Type - Ria Mae

 

Leorio woke up with a small headache, but he was getting used to it now.  As always, he had finished late the night before, helping the surgeon for one particularly difficult open heart surgery. The adrenaline had held him all day long and a good part of the night, making it hard to find sleep. 

His phone made a small _cling_ , and he looked at his calendar, which announced the plan for the day. _Graduation ceremony._ Leorio read the words three times before grasping. His graduation ceremony! How could he forget something like that? Shit. He didn’t invite anyone.  Wasn’t this supposed to be like the best day of his life or something? Celebrating with his best friends like there was no tomorrow? He scrolled at his contacts and added Gon, Killua, and Kurapika into a group discussion.

 

Object: Call me doctor Paladiknight from now on

_Hey guys! Long time no see!_

_I know this is crazy last minute and everything, and I would perfectly understand if you could not make it, but it’s my graduation ceremony later today._

_If you want to pass by, say hello, drink some shots (just kidding, you’re still underage Killua), and have fun, you can come to the Hotel Martzy, in YorkNew. It starts at seven I think, but I will be there until late._

_I hope you’re all doing great._

_Leorio_

 

He almost received an immediate response. 

 

Killua: _You made it old man, who would have thought_

Gon: _Congrats Leorio!!!!! I would love to go but I’m still on Whale Island and it’s so far away :( !!!! You should come to visit !!!_

Killua: _Same here, I’m in the Kalenu continent. What the hell is wrong with you? Telling us that within 6 hours notice?_

 

Leorio couldn’t help but smile when he read their messages. Of course, it was too late for them to be there, but it was still nice to see they cared. He wrote back _No worries, guys. Let’s meet soon, it’s been far too long!_

Leorio got up quietly and went to the kitchen to prepare espresso and breakfast, despite the late hour of the day. He read the newspaper, trying to keep himself up to date in the news, despite the fact that he worked almost every night and day. He looked at his phone from time to time, but he had no answer, even though it was said that the third person in the conversation had seen the message. What a surprise.

Around six, he was ready. His hair was slightly longer than usual. He had completely forgotten his graduation ceremony and being absorbed by his work at the hospital, he had not thought about making an appointment with the hairdresser. Well, whatever, he thought. It's just another night, basically. And he was wearing his best suit.

He left his apartment and walked to the bus stop. The bus arrived a few minutes later. He greeted the driver and sat down near a very old woman who nodded sympathetically.

 

“What a beautiful outfit you’re wearing, my dear! Is it a special day?”

“Indeed, it's my graduation day, Madam,” replied Leorio with a wink.

 

He had always been successful with the elderly. And the children. Basically, he was good with people.

 

“Congratulations! In which subject?”

“Medicine.”

“Wow! My husband was also a doctor.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and he was such a great, passionate one. Ah, this is my stop. Well, good luck, my boy.”

“Thank you, Madam. Have a great night.”

 

She turned to look at him with a very sweet smile.

  

“You will save many lives. I feel it,” she added.

 

Leorio blushed a little, moved. He watched the small lady walk slowly as the bus left quickly. A few minutes later, it was his stop, just in front of a massive modern building. A porter greeted him and invited him to enter the large marble-floored entrance hall. Classy. He went directly to the register.

 

“Medicine student? Your name?”

“Leorio Paladiknight.”

“Here is your gown and your mortar, Mr. Paladiknight,” said the red-haired girl, giving him a hanger with one heavy black cloth, wrapped in plastic.

“Thank you.”

“You also have at your disposal a hotel room. Here is the key. This is room 402.”

“A hotel room?”

“Yes, it's included in your ceremony price.”

“What a service,” said Leorio, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, this is a new procedure so that students can enjoy their evening without having to drive their car. The ceremony room is at the end of the corridor, to your left. Wishing you a wonderful evening!”

“Same to you!”

 

A paid hotel room. Great. Though it would be sad to have to sleep alone. He shrugged. Undoubtedly there will be pretty girls tonight. He crossed the long corridor and, at the very end of it, he opened a large door of varnished wood. He went in a large room, with high ceiling, where were installed loads of chairs, facing a stage in the back. He was obviously one of the last to arrive. The students were surrounded by their families and despite a little classical music in the background, there was a loud hubbub of laughter and conversation. Almost everyone was already wearing their gown and mortar. Leorio stepped forward and spotted his two friends, sitting nearby and went to join them.

  

“Leorio!” Said Sue, a pretty brunette with huge blue eyes and round glasses that made them looked even bigger. “You're almost late! And you do not have your gown yet!”

“Relax, Sue,” said Klaus. “Yo, Leorio.”

 

Klaus looked like anybody except someone who had just graduated from medicine. His ears and nose were pierced, he had long black hair with blue locks and his almond eyes were green. Under his gown, he wore his usual clothes, a sweatshirt of his favorite band and black torn jeans. Klaus reminded him of an older Killua. He liked him a lot.

 

 “Hey, Klaus. Don’t worry, Sue. That kind of evening always starts late.”

 

Sue, or rather Suzan Bailey, was one of the brightest students of the cohort and their friendship had grown over the years. They were complementary; Leorio a little clumsy, intuitive and a hard-worker, Sue extremely organized and methodical. Klaus was the one who did not need to work to get good grades and he was good at minimizing excessive stress. The three of them had been a good trio.

 

“I’m so stressed,” Sue said, wringing her hands.

“There is nothing more to be stressed about, Sue. We're done,” Klaus said.

“What if I’m not a good doctor?”

“You can’t be serious. You were always the chosen one to assist Professor Rams during the most complex surgeries,” says Leorio. “Are your families here?”

“Yes, said Sue, shaking her head. “They are sitting in the front row.”

“I did not invite mine. But I have friends who will drop by later,” Klaus said. “You?”

“No, but it's my fault. I forgot to invite them in time.”

“I'll introduce you to mine.”

“Cool, thank you,” said Leorio tearing the plastic to free his black gown.

 

He stood up and put it on, then put the mortar on his head.

 

 “I feel ridiculous.”

 “No, it looks good on you,” Sue reassured him. “You look younger.”

 “I _am_ young, Sue.”

 “The first year students thought you were one of their teachers,” reminded Klaus.

 “We are not young anymore, Leorio!” Added Sue very seriously. “We are now officially grown-ups and we must give the example.”

 

Leorio burst out laughing and Klaus rolled his eyes. The lights went out, and ahead, on the stage, was their program director.

 

“Welcome, dear students. You made it. Be proud of yourself. If tonight marks the end of your studies, it is however only the beginning of a great adventure: your lives, a life that you have chosen to be curing, helping and improving the world in which we live.”

 

Everyone applauded, and Leorio relaxed and felt moved in spite of himself.

 

“When we say your name, you can come up to the stage and take your diploma that will make you, finally, the doctor you dreamed of becoming. I say to you: congratulations. And do not forget: never give up on this quest of always improving yourselves as doctors, because there’s always something to learn about our profession and ourselves. Looking forward to meeting you as future colleagues.”

 

People got up to applaud again, and the director began to name the students. Each time they went up, they took their diploma, shook hands with the director and took a photo with him. When Sue heard her name, she got up as quickly as possible, breathed in and out.

 

“You can do this,” said Leorio with a smile.

 

She nodded and went to get her diploma, buried by the flashes of the cameras of her family, who seemed to take all the front row and even the second one. Leorio was hurting so much he was clapping. Klaus was next, and it was funny to see him like that, in a gown, looking serious. He shook hands one time with the director and didn’t smile for the photo.

Then, later, it was his turn, and he stood up and walked, feeling taller than he already was. He climbed the stairs to the stage, and the director shook his hand firmly.

 

“Congratulations, Leorio.”

“Thank you, sir.”

 

He took his diploma and smiled brightly at the photographer. He felt his hands shaking a little, and he took a deep breath, thanking the director again and going back with Sue and Klaus. Sue took him in his arms, openly crying, and Klaus tapped his back, looking slightly emotional. 

 

 “We did it! We did it!” Sue was saying while wiping her cheeks.

 

Finally, when the last student Amelia Zark graduated, the director spoke in the microphone again.

 

 “Well, here is the ceremony party! All to your mortars! Three, two, one -” 

 

All the students threw their hats up in the air, screaming with joy. Then, confetti fell from the ceiling, and Leorio allowed himself to shed some tears. He often felt like he had something missing in his chest, but at that moment, he really believes he could live with it, and be okay. He felt happy.

Moments later, when all the students had recovered their hats and their states of mind, employees in pearly white tuxedos came in and packed the chairs on the edge of the walls, and then arrived with trays of varied food, and flutes of champagne. Sue went to join her parents, and Klaus took off his gown.

 

 “Time for a smoke?”

 “Good idea,” replied Leorio as he took off his gown too.

 

They went out into the entrance hall and opened the glass doors to the street. Klaus pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered one to Leorio, who thanked him.

 

 “I thought you wanted to stop,” Klaus said quizzically.

 “Not today. I deserve this cigarette. Especially if it's one of my last.”

 “Yeah, a doctor who smokes is a little bit paradoxical,” Klaus said with his deep voice. “That’s what I like.”

 “What are you going to do, Klaus? I know you don’t want to work in hospitals.”

 “Nah. I'm going to travel. I want to practice in the wild field. In the real world. You should come with me.”

 “It’s tempting, but I think I had my share of adventures for now.”

 “You left for a long time. It surprised me that you could graduate at the same time as us.”

 “Yeah, I had a kind of an agreement with the school and my -um- work.”

 “You never told us, but where were you?” 

 “I don’t have the right to talk about it, and thankfully, because it was a real -”

 “Nightmare,” said a voice behind him.

 

A sweet, slow, and beautiful voice he had not heard for a long time. Leorio turned around, and saw Kurapika, standing there. His blond hair, his big dark gray eyes, a small and soft smile on his face. He looked tired as always, but he was there. Leorio did not believe his eyes, he took him by the shoulders.

 

“Kurapika!” He shouted. “You are here!”

“Indeed,” replied the latter, quietly. “No need to shout, Leorio.”

 

Klaus watched Kurapika with curiosity. Leorio turned to his friend with enthusiasm.

 

 “Kurapika, this is Klaus. Klaus, meet Kurapika. A great, great friend.”

 “Hi,” Klaus said with a nod.

 

Kurapika nodded back, keeping his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a beautiful suit, but Leorio suspected that Kurapika only kept his working clothes and didn’t bother to change.

 

“I’ll go back,” said Klaus suddenly a little stiffly. “See you later.”

“Okay, see you,” replied Leorio, completely not aware of the weird tension going on. “Kurapika, what are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you supposed to wear that?” Kurapika asked, pointing his gown under his arm.

“The ceremony has just finished and I looked stupid in it.”

“No bet.”

“Go to hell. So you did receive my message!”

“No need to tell you that it was very last minute. But I was not far from here, actually.”

“Wait a minute. You were not far from here? And you did not tell me anything?” Asked Leorio, offended. “You know I live here!”

“I thought you might be busy with work. I was, by the way.”

“You have not changed then,” said Leorio, shaking his head. “So, you’re staying? Really?”

“I have to go back in a few hours,” said Kurapika, looking at his phone.

“Coming from you, a few hours it's an immense amount of time! Let’s go in and party!”

** * * ***

 When Leorio came back with two glasses of champagne, Sue was shaking hands with Kurapika, and Klaus stayed distant, looking annoyed.

 

“I’m Sue!” She said.

“I’m Kurapika, nice to meet you,” said Kurapika, taking the glass Leorio was giving him.

“I know who you are,” she said with a smile. “Leorio talks a lot about you.”

“I don’t talk that much about you, don’t get your hopes too high,” said Leorio, rolling his eyes.

“What did he say?” Said Kurapika, completely ignoring Leorio.

“Well, I know for instance that you were on this mysterious trip together,” said Sue.

“Ah. That,” said Kurapika having a sip of champagne. “We were not even on the same team.”

“It was a complete tragedy,” said Leorio.

“Because you were not on the same team?” asked Sue.

“No, I mean the whole thing. Lucky to be here and alive,” said Leorio without noticing the tone of her voice.

 

Klaus who hadn’t say a word yet looked at him.

 

“What are you? Like secret agents or something?”

“We cannot talk about this,” replied Kurapika, looking at Leorio sternly.

“Oh, come on, it’s our graduation party! No secrets anymore, Leorio!” Said Sue, grabbing his left arm.

“Kurapika is right. I’m sorry, guys. I would love to tell, but I’d be in real troubles. All I can say is: I’m happy to be here with all of you! Healthy and alive! Cheers to us! We made it!”

“Yeah!” Said Sue. “Oh my god! That’s my song! Let’s go dancing, Leorio!”

 

She took Leorio by the hand and brought him to the dancefloor, leaving Klaus and Kurapika together.

 

“You’re not going?” asked Kurapika.

“That’s not my jam,” Klaus said, his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Your jam?”

“My type of music. Where are you from?”

“Far. I’m only here for work.”

“I could guess. You’re the one Leorio’s trying to call sometimes and you’re never answering nor calling back.”

 

Kurapika ignored the dry tone and drank his champagne. How Klaus knew something like that annoyed him, but he didn’t know exactly why.

 

“I don’t understand,” added Klaus.

 

 

Klaus looked at him with his green eyes as if he were analyzing something.

 

“I don’t understand how you can be friend with him. I’ve never seen you around.”

“I’m very busy.”

“How did you two even met?”

“During an exam.”

“An exam?”

 

Kurapika signed and looked at him right in the eyes. 

 

“What is your point?” asked Kurapika, trying to stay polite.

“I just feel you’re not good to him, that’s all.”

“Well, that’s really none of your business, is it?”

“Yeah, it is. Leorio is my friend. I’ve been there for him since years.”

“Yes? I knew him before that.”

“You’re not good to him,” Klaus repeated.

 

Kurapika would have ignored that type of comment normally, but he really disliked how this guy was talking to him, without even knowing him.

 

“A great friendship is not based on the number of times you see each other, but how you care about each other. That feeling can only be built during strong life experiences, which Leorio and I shared a lot.”

“Strong life experiences, sure,” said sarcastically Klaus looking away. “I just shared all these years studying and working with him, seeing him almost every day. What did you do? You saw each other _sometimes_? You did _one_ exam together?”

 

Kurapika breathed in.

 

“Studying together. How peaceful. No danger of death with that kind of experience, that’s for sure.”

“Death? Who the hell are you?”

“We are Hunters.”

 

Klaus looked at him, didn’t believe his ears.

 

“Hunters? Can’t be. You’re too young. You don’t look very strong. And Leorio is a doctor, not a hunter.”

 

Kurapika sighed. He felt his chains appearing on his right hand.

 

“Listen to me. You don’t know who I am, and I don’t know what your problem is, but we both care for Leorio, and this is a special night for him so I don’t want any trouble. However, if you continue to talk down on me, I might start to become slightly less polite, and you don’t want to see that.”

“I’m not scared of you. And I still don’t trust you at all.”

“That's the least of my concern.”

“Whatever you say. But you hurt him. He would never admit it, but I know you did,” said Klaus pointing a finger at him.

 

Leorio came back with a big smile on his face, a little bit out of breath, and took both guys by the shoulders.

 

“Hey! Come and dance with us!”

“I was going for a smoke, actually. I’ll be back,” said Klaus, leaving them.

“Isn’t your friend charming,” said Kurapika, making disappear his chains before Leorio could notice them.

“Isn’t he? I’m glad you had time to meet and chat a little!”

“Sure,” said Kurapika with a forced smile. “It was a great chat. Anyway, how do you feel now that is done? It was your biggest dream, right?”

 

Kurapika had come closer to be heard despite the music, which had become rhythmic and festive. Leorio took another glass of champagne on a tray before answering the question.

 

“You know, it’s like riding a bike for the first time,” he replied, “the feeling of freedom, this amazing feeling you can do anything, go anywhere.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know.”

“Why?”

 

Kurapika shrugged.

 

“I’ve never ridden a bike.”

“What? Kurapika. You’re kidding.”

“How could I learn?” He said. “My village didn’t have any roads for that. I was on my feet most of the times.”

“Wow, that’s why I can’t keep up with you when you run. Or climb a tree. Or anything to do with self-transportation.”

“Yeah. But sadly, never rode a bike.”

“We need to take care of that. What are you doing tomorrow?” asked Leorio with enthusiasm. “I will teach you, and we could go by the river, I have this amazing spot I can show you.”

“I can’t, Leorio,” said Kurapika, shaking his head. “I have work. I just freed myself for some hours.”

“Come on. When was the last time you took a day off?”

“Um. I never did such a thing.”

“You never - wait, what? Jesus, Kurapika, where is your sense of living?”

“I live just fine, Leorio, my life is actually quite intense and-”

“That’s not what I meant. I mean, enjoying life a little!”

“You’re the one to talk. You’re always studying, working, and having absolutely no time for yourself. You literally forgot that it was your graduation ceremony.”

“I did not-”

“Don’t try to argue with me on this. Do you think I don’t know why you wrote to us at the very last minute?”

“I did it just because it was not that important to me… I was being very casual!”

 

That made Kurapika laugh. For Leorio, it was always a good sign. Strangely, when Kurapika was laughing, Leorio felt that his friend was safe. That he was okay. 

 

“Anyway, replied Leorio. “We need a day off. Let’s do this. It’s gonna be fun. Let me teach you how to enjoy life.”

“I know very much how to enjoy life, thank you.”

 

Kurapika found his serious voice tone back. 

 

“You don’t. You’re the worst. You are the most uptight person I ever met.”

“I am not.”

“Oh my god, please, don’t argue with me on this.”

“I have no time for this, Leorio.”

“Please. Let it be my graduation’s gift or whatever you can call it.”

 

Kurapika bit his lower lip. That was a cheap shot. But he must admit that the idea of taking a day off was tempting. What could one day do?

 

“Okay,” he nodded. 

“Are you serious?” Asked Leorio, surprised.

“Yes.”

“That’s great!”

 

Leorio took Kurapika in his arms, and Kurapika’s body became completely tense, but he made an effort not to escape too soon.

 

“Are you coming to dance now?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please, Kurapika. I love this song.”

“I don’t know it, and it is really weird. It doesn’t have any melody or-”

“Oh my god, you never heard rap before?”

“Is this what it’s called?”

“Are you even living on the same planet as other human beings? I thought you were a bodyguard for a teenager. She must have made you listened to this kind of music.”

“That’s was a long time ago. I never noticed.”

“You’re so weird!”

“You know what? I had enough of being insulted for the night.”

“I was kidding! You’re not weird at all. You’re just, huh- different. That's what I like about you.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Hey, why are you so upset? It was a compliment!”

“I’m not upset,” said Kurapika.

 

Leorio looked at him with a funny look.

 

“What?”

“Nothing. I missed it. To see you sulking like that.”

“Shut up, Leorio. Or I'm leaving.”

“So what were you doing in YorkNew anyway?” Said Leorio completely ignoring this threat.

“Business as usual.”

“Are you still working with the mafia? I hate to imagine you with these guys.”

“You won’t have to anymore. I'm working with someone else now.”

“Really? Who?”

“I can not say anything.”

“Is there anything you can tell me? Otherwise, this conversation will turn dead very soon.”

 

Kurapika seemed to think.

 

“Really, Kurapika? There’s nothing?”

“I’m thinking!”

“That’s far too much thinking for something like this.”

“Ah! Well, Senritsu congratulated you. She would have loved to be here. She wanted to.”

“It’s kind of her. You’re still working together?”

“We’re not. She is looking for her own things.”

“The devil’s music?”

“Yes. I think she is on a good track right now.”

“That’s great. How funny, don’t you think? Gon found his dad. I am a doctor. Killua found his purpose. Senritsu’s almost done, and you-”

“Yeah,” said Kurapika with a small nod. “Life goes on, I suppose.”

“I’m proud of us.”

“I didn’t do anything yet.”

“What are you talking about? You already found almost all the eyes of your brethren. You became one of the best hunters out there. You’re in the Zodiacs. You are respected, I know it, I saw the face of the people on the ship when they looked at you.”

“First of all, being in the Zodiacs was your doing, I had nothing to do with it. And second, they had no choice, I was their boss.”

“Come on, that’s not true. Everybody who meets you, even your worst ennemies and the worst criminals on earth, ends up respecting you.”

 

Kurapika frowned. 

 

“I don’t see it like something to be proud of.”

“You’re very humble.”

“No, I’m being honest. I’m not doing anything in the goal of being proud of myself or being on top. I just feel I must do anything possible to have them back. Even going against my true self. If that means I get to be respected, then, fine.”

“And who is that? Your true self?”

“You might be the only one, with Gon, to know that answer. Maybe more than me. You knew me before all this.”

“I never met you before your sense of revenge, though. I wish I would.”

 

Kurapika smiled sadly. He wished he could be that boy again sometimes. So innocent, curious about the world. Now that little boy seemed a completely different person. Even a stranger.

 

“Kurapika, when you’ll be done with this, what will you do?”

“I don’t really care what’s next. I just think about now. It’s almost over. That’s all that matters to me.”

“I know, but… will you go back?”

“Where?”

“To your village.”

“I already did.”

“You did? When?”

“Last year.”

“You never told me that!”

“You never asked.”

“Jesus, Kurapika, you really don’t know how friendship works, do you? So how did you feel? It must have been-”

“Lonely. Mostly lonely.”

 

Kurapika didn’t seem to talk about it very much. 

 

“Next time you’re doing something like that, I’m going with you,” decided categorically Leorio.

“Why?”

“Because, dumbass, I’m not letting you face that kind of stuff on your own! Will you go back?”

“Yes. When I will have them all.”

 

Leorio couldn’t help but noticing how Kurapika always referred to the eyes as “them“ like they were still people. He felt compassion all over his mind.

 

“You’ll call me. Promise that.”

“That’s really not necessary, Leorio.”

“I don’t care what you think. I’m going with you. Promise you will call.”

“It would be a long trip, and I might be unpleasant most of the times. And we will need to camp. You’re not the camping type, are you?”

“What- first, I’m used to your unpleasant self and that’s why you need someone as fun as me. Second, don’t you remember the task of the Hunter exam? I was doing great on this island!”

 

Kurapika laughed warmly this time.

 

“Yeah, sure. Almost been killed like billions of times, if Gon and I were not there to help you.”

“Excuse-you? I was doing perfectly fine,” lied Leorio.

“You remember that guy who always tried to ruin our chances? Thomas?”

“Tonpa. What an awful little bully.”

 

Kurapika agreed with a nod.

 

“Promise you will call, Kurapika.”

“Fine.”

“Good, and now, show me your moves, because this song is a blast.”

“You can’t be serious. Please don’t make me do this.”

“I’m sure you can bust a move if you wanted to.”

 

A beautiful blond girl arrived at the same time, looking at Leorio with her bright eyes.

 

“Excuse me, Leorio? We were in the same-”

“Chemistry class, I remember. Clara, right?”

“Yes! Will you dance with me?”

 

Saved by the bell, thought Kurapika. Leorio looked at Kurapika and he smiled, encouraging him to go.

 

“Fine, let’s go,” said Leorio to Clara with a wink. “And you, don’t even think about leaving!” He added to his friend before he was out of sight in the crowd.

 

Kurapika laughed a little. He did not smile in such a long time. For real, he meant, not these fake smiles he was an expert at. He leaned against the brick wall. He had been so tired, so exhausted lately, and yet here he was, feeling closer to happiness than he had been since moons. Seeing his friend gave him the desire to take a break, for once. But just this once, he promised himself.


	2. Golden Sunshine Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio et Kurapika went for a bicycle ride for their first day off in ages.  
> It's all about summer.
> 
> “I said shut down your laptop. We are taking a day off.”
> 
> “Will you be able to ride a bike in your condition?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that chapter while dreaming about summer (in my country we are still deeply in winterland and I can't take it anymore). I'm so jealous of them actually. I want to ride a bike too and sit by a river. :(
> 
> You can listen to these tracks I got inspired by :
> 
> Save your day - Jose Gonzalez  
> Summer ends - Rosalie Bea  
> And the boys - Angus and Julia Stone  
> Mariners Apartment Complex - Lana Del Rey

When Leorio woke up, he did not remember how he ended up in this bed in this hotel room at all. There was a smell of coffee. He softly came back to his senses, trying to remember the end of the night, but that was a lost cause. He stood up, and saw Kurapika at the table by the window, looking perfectly awake and good-looking -as always, thought Leorio-, drinking calmly a cup of tea while working on something on his laptop.

 

“Good morning,” Kurapika said while continuing to type what looked like an email.

“Morning…” grumbled Leorio.

“I made you coffee as I thought you would deeply need it.”

 

Leorio nodded without answering and poured himself a big cup of black coffee. He sat up in front of Kurapika and started to drank slowly.

 

“What’s with the laptop?”

“I still have work to do.”

“You cannot stop yourself, can you.”

“I thought our plans for the day might be canceled, and I do not wish to waste my time.”

“What are you talking about?” Asked Leorio playing the offended. “Our plans are far from canceled! Shut down your laptop.”

 

Kurapika raised an eyebrow as if he did not believe a word of what Leorio was saying. He continued to type.

 

“I said shut down your laptop. We are taking a day off.”

“Will you be able to ride a bike in your condition?”

“You think I’m an amateur? That wasn’t even slightly close to what I can drink in a night.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you had this much of a drinking problem.”

“Hey smart-ass, in my country we start drinking younger than Gon when we met him. It’s a cultural thing.”

“We’re not from the same culture.”

“No, we’re clearly not. Now, shut down your laptop.”

“Fine,” said Kurapika, lowering his screen in a small popping sound. “What’s the plan?”

“First, I’m taking a shower.”

“Great idea.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you might need it. I can smell tequila and loads of beers. Not a great mixture.”

“Like you know what the smell of tequila is,” said Leorio, while going to the bathroom and closing the door.

 

Kurapika started to clean up the room and packed their bags. While packing Leorio’s bag, he found small colorful boxes of juices that was made for kids. When Leorio came back, Kurapika stood up with a box in one hand, making fun of him, and then noticed that the other was only wearing a towel around his hips and another one to dry his hair.

 

“What?” asked Leorio. “I always bought them for the kids at the hospital, they love it. I forgot to remove them from my bag.”

“How thoughtful of you- can’t you dress up properly?” asked Kurapika, suddenly turning back to sit at the desk, opening his laptop again.

“God, you never change. So prude.”

“Don’t make things awkward.”

“We’re dudes, Kurapika. There’s nothing awkward.”

“Put some clothes on.”

“Fine. But just admit you cannot stand to see this perfect body without think-”

“Get dressed!”

 

Leorio took a shirt and some pants on the bed and laughed before going back to the restroom. Kurapika rolled his eyes. He was so annoying.

 

*

 

They left YorkNew by taxi, until they arrived one hour later in a smaller town, surrounded by beautiful mountains. They thanked the driver and started to walk towards the bike rental shop. It was a nice summer day, and the sun was already high in the sky.

 

“How come you don’t have any hangover whatsoever?”

“I didn’t drink ten different liquors, plus the shots, and bottles of beers as you did. I was certainly the soberest being at this entire party,” said Kurapika.

“How sad it must have been for you. I’m sorry.”

“Actually, you should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you? Why?”

“Because I really have no idea how you would have come back to your room without me. It was almost a miracle that you managed to walk from the elevator to the door.”

“Don’t worry about me. As I said, I’m not an amateur.”

“Surely looked like an expert yesterday, said Kurapika.”

“I would have come back with a beautiful girl, she would have taken care of me just fine. Like Clara. She would have been glad to escort me to my room.”

 

Kurapika frowned.

 

“That wouldn’t be fair for the poor girl,” he said.

“Excuse-you? She would have been lucky to be with me!”

 

Kurapika decided to abstain from comment as they arrived at the bike’s rental shop.

 

“Hello! May I help you?” Asked a very old little man with a large smile that took half of his face.

“We are looking for two bikes for the day, please. With one helmet,” added Leorio.

“I’m not wearing those,” said Kurapika categorically. 

“You have no choice, what if you fall and you break your skull?”

“That won’t happen. And if it does, I can repair it with emperor time.”

“Oh yeah, sure, I would love to see you try using emperor time with a broken skull. You’re not Superman, Kurapika.”

“Who?”

“Forget it. You’re wearing a helmet. I’ll wear one too if that makes you feel better.”

 

The old man came back with two very cute and vintage bikes in each hand, and two helmets.

 

“It will be 40 jennies for the day, and 60 jennies deposit that I will give you back later.”

“Good. Put that wallet down, Kurapika”

“You said it was your graduation’s gift.”

“I only said that to make you feel guilty and convince you to be here. And it worked. So I’m paying.”

“Don’t.”

 

Leorio sighed at his stubborn friend.

 

“You can buy me dinner on your next day off. It’s a deal.”

“Fine,” Kurapika said. “Deal.”

 

They grabbed their bikes and walked side by side until the end of the town, where a bicycle path started in a clearing. Leorio put his bike on a tree.

 

“Okay, firstly, the more you pedal, the more you will find your balance because you will take speed. To brake, you have to pull those two metal rods. Get up, I’ll check if the seat is at the right height.”

 

Kurapika embarked on the bike awkwardly and he held the handlebars very firmly in his hands.

 

“You can relax, Kurapika.”

“I am relaxed.”

“You look like Sue every time she prepared for an exam. Or like my aunt Gracia when she found that snail in her salad, and it was so funny because-”

“Leorio. Focus.”

“Huh, yeah, anyway, your bench is the right size, you can put your feet on the ground, so if you have trouble, you can always stop with your feet, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, try to pedal softly and I'll follow you. But before, helmet on.”

 

Kurapika sighed, annoyed, while Leorio stuck the helmet on his head.

 

“You are cute like that.”

“Shut up,” said Kurapika while starting to pedal.

“Cool! That's good, Kurapika!” said Leorio following him, half running, half walking.

“I think I-”

 

He slowed down a bit too much, and the bike lost its balance, but Leorio caught him just in time.

 

“Great start, buddy! Just do it again. Practice makes perfect, you’ll see.”

“I’ll try again.”

 

Kurapika pedaled hesitantly, then he began to understand the feeling between the speed and the adherence of the bike with the ground, and he went faster. The wind caressed his face and he felt his body have a thrust of freedom. Then he began to go a little bit too fast.

 

“Slow down!” Shouted Leorio, while running.

“I can’t!” Kurapika shouted back.

“Just pulled the brakes!”

 

Kurapika did it and caught himself just in time with his feet to not fall on the ground. Leorio joined him, breathless.

 

“Super, Kurapika! Looks like you did this all your life.”

“It's going faster than I thought,” Kurapika said while pulling out the hair that fell before his eyes.

“Do you feel ready for a real getaway?”

“I do not know.”

 

Kurapika looked at the bicycle path with apprehension

 

“Kurapika, you are a pro hunter. I’m pretty sure you can ride a bicycle.”

“Let’s go.”

“Okay!”

 

Leorio went to get his bike and put the awful helmet on his head. He pedaled and joined him. Kurapika started pedaling again, and quickly he understood the principle and he began to really have fun. He went faster until they arrived in the forest. The trees passed so quickly by his side, that they became blurred. He laughed without realizing it. Leorio passed him by the right and smiled at him.

 

“Awesome, isn’t it?”

“Amazing.”

“You better have good cardio, 'cause the river’s still far away.”

“My cardio is far better than yours.”

“Yeah?  You wanna bet?”

“Do you mean you want to race?”

“You don’t stand a chance.”

“You can’t win against me. Never did. Never will.”

 

They left in a hurry, and Kurapika passed Leorio effortlessly, but he suspected Leorio to be kind and made him win so he can feel good at this. They arrived in a meadow dotted with small red and yellow flowers, and the sun illuminated them. The warm wind caressed their faces, and Kurapika closed his eyes for a moment to forget everything else. He observed everything, feeling like he was a part of the landscape, a feeling he didn’t have since such a long time when he was a kid. He felt free as if everything was possible again. After one hour and a half, they reached the side of one of the mountains where the path sank into a new clearing. A little further on, a river was heard, and Kurapika arrived in front of it, followed by Leorio. The water was turquoise and sprinkled with the sun’s rays, surrounded by grey stones warmed by summer rays.

 

“Here,” said Leorio. “My secret spot.”

“It’s beautiful.” 

 

They put their bike on a tree, took off their helmet, and Leorio sat on a flat rock in front of the river, while taking two boxes of juice out of his bag.

 

“Thirsty?”

“Sure,” said Kurapika while sitting next to him. “You said it was for the kids but you just keep them for yourself, don’t you?”

“You can’t make fun of them now. They’re simply delicious. Apple or mango?”

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“You need to choose, Kurapika.”

“I don’t care, take the one you like and give me the other one.”

“No, wait, this is serious. Your choice will reveal your true personality.” 

“Ah. Okay then, I suppose I’ll take the mango one.” 

“A wild choice,” said Leorio while giving him the little yellow box. “It means you are strongly independent and like to do things your own way, and you’re an original. You also like to travel to exotic places. You are sweet on the inside, but on the outside, you are difficult to read, even if you look soft and shiny.”

“Wow. You just made that up, don’t you?”

“Entirely.” 

“You could be a writer for those magazines Neon used to read. There were always meaningless personality tests like that, but she took them so seriously and made the entire team passed them.” 

“Too bad I chose the wrong career.” 

“It’s not too late. What does your juice say about you?”

“Everybody likes apples. Everybody likes me.” 

“Simple like that.”

“Yeah. Apple persons, we like it simple and honest. And we are quite reliable.” 

“That’s true, though. You’re reliable.” 

“Thanks, Kurapika.”

 

They drank their juices and looked at the scenery, who was stunning. Kurapika stayed silent for a moment.

 

“You’re okay?”

“This place looks a lot like my home. We used to swim in a river like that, Pairo and I. We missed school during summer to go there sometimes. That made my parents and teachers crazy.”

“You had school during summer?”

“Yes, we had school all year long. Not you?”

“All year long? Your teachers were sick! Summer is made for sweet vacations. For _la dolce vita._ ”

 

Kurapika frowned.

 

“We did not need holidays,” says Kurapika. “We went to school only a few hours a day, and we decided our schedule, even as a kid.”

“Very hippy community.”

“It’s strange how cultures have their own way to do things. ”

“True. In my country, school is mandatory until we’re eighteen years old. And we go there five days a week, all day, from the age of five. We have lots of homework and exams…”

“Not bet you needed holidays.”

“I’ve never seen it that way,” says Leorio with a laugh. “You’re right. I’ve always seen school like something you must do, like a phase of life, very intense, but normal.”

“In my case, I learned a lot by myself,” said Kurapika. “Our teachers encouraged our autonomy and let us choose the books and subjects which interested us. Actually, I liked school very much, but I think I disturbed my class sometimes.”

“What? You? A rebel? I can’t believe that. I've always pictured you like a perfect straight-A student.”

“I was a straight-A student. But when I disagreed with the vision of one of my teachers, I needed to tell them. It was an exceedingly archaic vision of things. I wanted more opening with the world.”

“Wow, you were not rebellious at all. You were just as annoying as always.”

“But they were right,” added Kurapika ignoring his comment. “I was too young to understand what the world is really made of.”

 

His face crackled and he closed his eyes momentarily. Leorio restrained himself from laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Anyway, school is all over for you now,” said finally Kurapika to change the subject. “After how many years?”

“I am 26 years old since last March.”

“Oh. Happy belated birthday.”

“You can wish me Merry Christmas now that you're at it.”

“I often lose track of time,” he replied.

“You are dedicated to your goal. I forget the time too when I work and I’m busy. It feels like we were on this boat an eternity ago, yet that was only, what, three years ago?”

“Yes, we left three years ago, but came back a year later.”

“Ah. Damn. I just want to forget about all of it.” 

 

Kurapika looked at the river and nodded, agreeing.

 

“What were you doing on the boat, by the way? We never saw each other, not even once.”

“It was a huge mess and I was right in the middle of it.”

“Like you always do.”

“The prince’s war became quite pernicious.”

“I know, we had so many people injured at the end, we couldn’t help them all. I felt so useless.”

“You did your best, I’m sure.”

“That was not the worst. There were so many corpses,” said Leorio, his eyes veiled by memories. “Too many. It was disgusting, th- they threw them overboard. They asked me to do it.”

 

Kurapika listened to him, understanding perfectly how his friend felt. He always had that awful feeling, the worst when he was the one who killed someone. He shivered.

 

“Each time I looked at these dead bodies, I felt so fucking scared, Kurapika. Scared to see your face on one of them. And when it wasn’t you, I felt relieved,” Leorio sighed. “I’m such an awful person.”

“You’re not.”

“Whatever you say. It felt like that.”

“I saw and worked with so many awful people in my life, and you’re nothing like them. Believe me. You were only trying to help.”

“I was only trying to survive, you mean. Why did we agree to be part of this?”

“You’re the one who got us in the Zodiacs,” reminded Kurapika.

“Cheadle didn’t leave me any choice,” said Leorio, “She already called my university and made it clear it was a great thing to add to my curriculum. Couldn’t refuse it.”

“Okay, then you’re the one who got _me_ in the Zodiacs.”

“I didn’t feel at ease, all alone, with all these serious people. I needed my old friend to support me. But in the end, you just made me worried sick on that boat. And guilty as hell.”

“Guilty? Why?”

“I felt like - I mean, I brought you there.”

 

Kurapika looked at him without understanding.

 

“If you had died, it would have been my fault,” he added with a sigh, looking away.

“Leorio.”

“Senritsu told me how you passed out many times on that boat.”

“Senritsu exaggerated.”

“I know she didn’t. Why didn’t you come to me? I’m a doctor!”

“You were not a doctor yet.”

“Doesn’t matter! You’re just as stubborn as always. You could have died, and I wouldn’t have known. Somebody would have thrown your body overboard, and I-”

 

Kurapika put a hand on his shoulder, for just a second.

 

“Leorio. I’m right here. And I was on that boat for very personal reasons. For my own mission. It had nothing to do with the Zodiacs or anything else. You don’t have to feel guilty about anything.”

 

Leorio looked at him.

 

“I’m sorry that I brought you into this. Really. I never said it, but I am.”

“Have you heard what I just said? It helped me a lot. You helped me a lot.”

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” said Leorio, somehow a little bit relieved. “How did you manage to feel fine after the Dark Continent?”

“I had what I wanted, and it kept me going since.”

“Which means?”

“I can’t tell you, Leorio.”

“Come on. Has it something to do with the princes?”

“There are no princes anymore, only a new King. As you know.”

“Are you working for him?”

 

Kurapika did not answer.

 

“It means yes. So he has a pair of eyes.”

 

Kurapika knew that Leorio was not going to leave him alone, and he sighed.

 

“I’m not working for him. I’m working with him. And yes, he got them. The very last pair.”

“Wow,” said Leorio, impressed.

“Anyway, are we here to talk about work? I thought you said it was a day off.”

“You’re right. Should we go for a swim?”

 

Kurapika nodded, and they dived into the water, which was perfectly warm and clear. Kurapika opened his eyes under the water and saw very small silver fishes dancing all around. They swam while Leorio talked to him about a day he came here after a particularly difficult exam, and fell face to face with a turtle. Kurapika told him about these enormous turtles he had in his country, so big that he could ride on their back.

 

“Riding turtles? Your country is like these fairytales I heard when I was a kid.”

“We didn’t really ride them, it was just for fun. To go places, we used birds.”

“What the hell, Kurapika? Riding birds? Seriously?”

“Yes, and it went much more faster than your bicycle.”

“I cannot imagine myself be riding birds. I would get sick.”

“It's simpler than it looks. We get used to it.”

“I’ll have to anyway.”

“No, don’t worry. It’s very far away. I don’t think you’ll have to learn how to ride birds around here.”

“Don't play dumb. You know what I meant. When we’ll go there.”

“Oh.”

“Kurapika, you promised.”

“I thought you were too drunk to remember that.”

“You really underestimate me, don’t you?”

“I just don’t want to bother you with all of this. Any of this,” said Kurapika while quickly coming out of the water.

“Don’t you dare, Kurapika. Thinking that. Ever.”

 

Silently, Kurapika laid in the sun on a large flat rock and closed his eyes. Leorio sighed, knowing his friendtoo much to know he would never answer back. He let it go and swam for a long time. His true reason was to let Kurapika rest for once, as he saw his body falling into a nap. Then, later, when the sun started to come down, Kurapika woke up with a start as Leorio came out splashing him with water.

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” said Leorio with a smile.

“Liar. Where did you learn to swim like that?” Asked Kurapika, sitting and rubbing his eyes.

“I was born by the sea. I never told you that?”

“No. Living in a city like YorkNew, you must miss it.”

“It’s okay, but one day I know I’ll get back there. I will have my own cabinet and I’ll help all the kids, free of charge.”

“That sounds like a great plan.”

“You should come to visit sometimes. You might not be as busy as you are now. I’ll show you the ocean, and all around my little town. There’s a huge cathedral, and there’s always choirs in there. It’s beautiful and peaceful at night. We could go to this awesome little bakery down the road. The owner Ricardo is adorable, and he can talk for hours about the same things, but you just listen to him because he is so damn charming. And his homemade ice cream, dear lord, I’ve never tasted anything as genius. And there’s this place, you’d love it, it’s-”

 

Kurapika’s eyes suddenly darkened and his face reflected sadness.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Leorio. “If you don’t like ice cream, there are also other things.”

“Ice cream seems perfect,” said Kurapika forcing a smile. “Everything seems amazing, actually.”

“What’s going on, Kurapika?”

“Nothing. What time is it?”

“Already six. Do you want to get back?”

“Well, we still have one hour and a half to ride and one hour to get back to the city.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

They took their bikes back, and wore their helmets, and set out towards the mountain, and then crossed the meadow again which seemed to sparkle in colour with the sun dropping in altitude. The green was invigorating and the light of day dyed all in a sweet orange hue. Kurapika was now an expert in bicycling and he really enjoyed it. Leorio saw him smiling freely, and he felt happy to see that. After they crossed the forest back, which smelled like grass and flowers, they finally arrived at the store and returned the bikes to the man who warmly thanked them. After a small walk, they could find a taxi, and sat on the back bench, watching the natural landscapes by the window which slowly turned into urban scenery.

 

“About that dinner,” started Kurapika, when they finally arrived in YorkNew.

“What dinner?”

“Don’t tell me you already forgot. You paid for the bikes. You said it was the deal.”

“I only said that so you would shut up.”

“Well, I didn’t. I always respect the deals I make.”

“Fine, but I have very high standards.”

“Oh, really? And how a student like you could maintain these high standards?”

“I only got out with the best of the bests. And they were so delighted with my presence that they paid for everything.”

“I will pretend I believe you.”

“Thank you. I finish early next Saturday, could it work for you?”

“I don’t know, that’s a week from now.”

 

The taxi arrived and stopped in front of Leorio’s apartment. Before leaving, Leorio looked at Kurapika.

 

“Just take another day off. Be spontaneous! Look how great you look. You’re a little bit tanned and you seem much more relaxed already.”

“It doesn’t work like that. I’ll call you,” said Kurapika, already having his serious tone back he used ninety-five percent of the time.

“Okay. It was fun today.”

“Goodbye, Leorio.”

 

Leorio closed the door, and the taxi left. He went home feeling that he was already looking forward to Saturday or whichever day that this dinner would be. But he let this feeling go. 


	3. The Emergency Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am a gentleman. And also an adult.” 
> 
> “You look like it. Doesn’t mean you are.” 
> 
> “I am a smart, grown-up man, Kurapika. Deal with it.” 
> 
> “You are exactly the same as before.” 
> 
> “Yeah? And what’s that?” 
> 
> “You’re always as annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs I listened to write this chapter;
> 
> Hard rain - Lykke li  
> Mystery of love - Sufjan Stevens  
> Poem - Rosalie Bea  
> You've got the love - Florence and the machine  
> Devil Like Me - Rainbow Kitten Surprise

A month later, while Leorio was taking a coffee in the doctors' lounge between two surgeries, he finally received a call.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Kurapika?”

“I didn’t say anything yet, Leorio.”

“Don’t bother! We said a week later. Not a month.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Well, at least you didn’t wait for a year. Or four!”

“Are you really angry with me because of this? You didn’t seem excited about that dinner.”

“Don’t- Don't get me wrong! I’m talking about your health here! I’m a doctor for Christ’s sake! Your rhythm of life is just not good for you. You need a break sometimes!”

“I’m taking a break. Right now.”

“Well, for you, let’s say that’s a start.”

“So, do you want to have dinner or not?”

“I’m working until eight tonight. I’ll be at the hospital. Meet me there.”

“Good.”

 

They hung up. At exactly 8 o'clock, Kurapika entered the hospital lobby and went to see the secretary asking for Leorio’s name.

 

“Leorio is still in the emergency room. I will tell him that you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

 

He went to sit on one of the benches at the entrance, then a few minutes later, Leorio arrived, dressed in his doctor’s white coat, looking serious and worried at the same time.

 

“Kurapika, I’m sorry, but we’ve just received some injuries from a bus accident.”

“Will they be alright?”

“We’ll do our best. There are three doctors on summer vacations so it’s all between Sue and me. I can’t leave her with this.”

“Maybe I can help?”

 

Leorio observed him, surprised.

 

“Actually, it’s a great idea. Come over. He’s with me, Eleonora,” he added to the secretary.

“Okay, doc.”

 

Kurapika followed Leorio through a maze of corridors, to a large room full of doors. Leorio handed him gloves and a mask, and a white coat like his.

 

“You need to wash your hands carefully. There’s a sink over there.”

“Okay,” said Kurapika, putting on his new clothes while a brunette arrived in the room. “Hi, Sue.”

“Kurapika! How are you? What are you doing here?” She asked happily, but looking very stressed.

“He’ll give us a hand, Sue.”

“Oh, thank God,” she sighed, “Can you bring some ice to room number four?”

“Sure,” said Kurapika with a nod.

 

Kurapika was doing what he was asked to do, taking a tool over here, ice over there, disinfecting a bed, going to carry tea and water to patients who had been waiting for a long time, helping people get around. But above all, Kurapika had never seen Leorio like that. He observed him with curiosity, discovering this side of him.

Leorio always seemed to know exactly what to say, what to do. He took his time with each patient, to reassure them, and to heal them. He made them laugh, especially children, and then he got serious and focused when he had to do a particularly difficult task. He seemed in perfect control, despite the chaos around. He was in his element, and the passion came from his gaze and from each and every one of his movements.

The evening turned into night, and the hours passed at light speed. It was almost three in the morning when the rush finally stopped.

 

“You can go, guys,” said Sue.“I got this now.”

“You sure? I can stay,” said Leorio.

“Me too,” added Kurapika.

“Come on. Take some rest. Thank you so much again Kurapika for your help. See you tomorrow, Leorio.”

“Thanks to you, Sue. Have a great night.”

 

They left the hospital, their scrubs still on.

 

“I’m so sorry to have wasted your only night off like this,” said Leorio.

“Don’t. It was great. I get why you chose to be a doctor.”

“You were a great assistant. Reminded me what a great team we can be. When you’re not being a little know-it-all.”

“And when I thought we could walk one corner without arguing.”

“You make it so easy sometimes.”

“Well, I will skip it, because I have to go. I have an important appointment tomorrow morning.”

“You can stay at my place if you want. I have a guest room for friends and my apartment is just around the corner. Might be easier for you, and you would have a long night of sleep.”

 

Kurapika thought about it a minute. Looked at his phone. That was, indeed, a great option. It was very logical and pragmatic. He nodded.

 

“Okay,” he finally said, “Thank you.”

 

They walked a few minutes before arriving in front of the building. Leorio opened the door, and let Kurapika enter his home. The flat was larger than Kurapika thought. It was an open, loft-style space with large windows and a brick wall. Every furniture was chic urban, minimalist. The kitchen, dining room and living room cohabitated warmly. There was a fireplace on the wall. There were two doors on the right, the two bedrooms, and another door further, which seemed to be the bathroom.

 

“Is this someone else’s flat? You stole it?”

“Shut up, Kurapika. I have taste. I have style. Two things you lack and will always be jealous of.”

 

Kurapika normally would have laughed, but he felt a strange, uncomfortable feeling in his chest, that grew during the night, and he did not know how to get rid of it. He kept silence for a moment and decided to sit on the black sofa, crossing his legs and arms. Leorio pressed on a button and a warm fire lit in the fireplace.

 

“You want something to drink?” asked Leorio.

“Please.”

“I would suggest some whiskey, but I know you don’t-”

“Whiskey is fine,” said Kurapika.

“Really? Coming right up.”

 

Leorio came back with two glasses and gave one to Kurapika.

 

“Well then, cheers!” Said Leorio with a smile.

“Cheers,” nodded Kurapika. “So you always say that I work too much, but I’m pretty sure you must have these type of nightshift very often.”

“Every day, actually. I always finish late. But I love it.”

“When you’re not working, what are you doing?”

“I come back here. I sat by the fire, I read, I-”

 

Leorio stopped talking.

 

“Shit, I sound like an old grandpa, don’t I?”

“For someone who always encourages me to enjoy life, you don’t sell the image very much, indeed.”

“Sometimes I meet girls and they come here. It’s fun.”

“Good for you.”

“But it never gets very serious.”

“Ah. Why?”

“They always say the same thing. I have no time for them. I’m not in the state of mind to take care of them.”

“I see.”

 

Kurapika looked at him. Leorio was looking at the fire and the light danced on his face. He had handsome features, but at the same time, he was still Leorio. He started to imagine how many girls looked at him that way, and he felt this weird feeling again.

 

“Are you dating someone?” asked Leorio. “You never talk about this.”

“I have no time for this sort of thing.”

“Have you ever dated someone?”

“I am very busy, Leorio. You know that. I don’t even have time to see my friends.”

“I think you should date. I’m sure a beautiful girl is waiting for you, somewhere. Someone who would make your heart filled with joy, hope and love.”

“That sounds like a horrible love song Neon used to listen,” said Kurapika with a disgusted tone.

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, Leorio. My heart is- well, let's say, sort of wasted.”

“That’s not true! You have one of the biggest heart I know.”

“Actually, you have, according to Senritsu,” replied Kurapika (he was blushing and he hated that). “Mine is all about revenge and hate.”

“Not true, again. How did you feel the other day? When we were riding our bicycle?”

 

Kurapika looked at the fire, silent for a while.

 

“It was a great day,” he said with a low voice. “Anyway. That’s not the point. Dating is the very least of my concern, right now.”

“Ok, then, what’s next in your life?” Asked Leorio.

“I’m the one who should ask that,” said Kurapika. “You just graduated.”

“You’re right. I should ask: what’s up? Since I don’t have any clue of what you are doing, I could definitely make up an entire life for you.”

“Yeah? What would it be?”

“Mm,” thought Leorio while drinking another sip, “Well, you are a prestigious prince. And you have, like, slaves and a palace. Yeah. You live in a secret palace underground.”

“I wouldn’t like to have slaves, that’s awful.”

“Yeah, okay, then you have an army of panthers. And you can talk to them and they obey you.”

“That’s insane,” said Kurapika with a laugh.

“But you’re lonely, I guess. Like a lonely prince.”

 

Kurapika looked at him, surprised, and then looked away.

 

“I am not lonely.”

“In the story, I mean. Hypothetically.”

“Anyway, your story is a little bit boring. And I've had enough of princes in my life. I would prefer to be a great explorer, always traveling… I could still have a panther, though.”

“You would travel on the back of the panther.”

“Wow, that’s decided then.”

“Still lonely, though.”

“Maybe that’s my karma,” said Kurapika drinking this time a very long sip.

 

Leorio looked at him, serious.

 

“Do you want to talk about this? Because I do. And I care.”

“I don’t.”

“Liar.”

“Please, Leorio. My life is not worth be talking about. It does not matter.”

“It matters to me. And to all your friends.”

“It’s not important.”

“I know you don’t believe that. Your friends miss you very much. And are worried about you. A lot.”

“Which friends are you referring to? Yourself?” asked Kurapika with a sad smile.

“Maybe. Yes.”

“Then don’t. I can take care of myself just fine,” he said, having the last sip of his glass like that was the end of the question.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“I’m fine, Leorio.”

“Wouldn’t you like me to believe that.”

“Leorio.”

 

Kurapika looked at him sternly.

 

“Okay! Fine! I’m just saying, I’m a doctor now,” said Leorio, “and I know when someone does not have enough sleep, and lack in vitamins.”

“This is-” 

“And also when someone is down. I know you, Kurapika. I don’t see you often, but I know you.” 

“Then you must know that this is getting very annoying,” answered Kurapika while standing up and leaving his glass on the table. “And that I will be going, if you don’t stop this useless intervention.” 

“Don’t go, I just needed to- I’m sorry. I will shut up now.” 

“Have you ever been able to shut up?”  asked the blond.

“I can control myself just fine.” 

“Really? When did you learn?” 

“I am a gentleman. And also an adult.” 

“You look like it. Doesn’t mean you are.” 

“I am a smart, grown-up man, Kurapika. Deal with it.” 

“You are exactly the same as before.” 

“Yeah? And what’s that?” 

“You’re always as annoying.” 

“And you’re always as unbearable! Really! We can never talk!”  Said Leorio, standing up too and putting his glass on the table.

“I talk. You shout.” 

“Well, maybe that’s the only way to make things get through that stubborn mind of yours!” 

“I am not stubborn!” 

“Then what is your fucking problem?” 

“I have no problem! You started this!” 

“What? I did not. Why are you so upset? With me?” 

“I am not!” 

“Then stop being a jackass!” 

“Stop shouting! I am just being honest.” 

“Yeah? Well, keep your goddamn honesty for yourself.” 

“Fine!” 

“Great.” 

“You know what? I think I should go.” 

“Be my guest! You know where the door is.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Forgot how great it was to spend time with you. Call me when you won’t be a selfish brat… oh wait… that’s not gonna happen. The call AND you being nice.” 

“I beg your pardon? Me? Selfish?” 

“You heard me well.” 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. All my life-” 

“Yes?” 

“You have no idea,” repeated Kurapika.

“How could I? You barely tell me anything. Your life is secrecy. And everything is always around yourself.” 

“It is not.” 

 

Kurapika breathed deeply.

 

“Everything I do is for my family and for my friends. For them to have another end to their story. You know that. You know I put my life aside for them.” 

 

Kurapika’s eyes became red as blood as he talked. Leorio ignored them. He did not know why he needed to do this, but he felt the words going out of his mouth before he could do anything about it.

 

“Is this really for them you’re doing this? Or is it to make yourself feel better? To soothe your guilt?” 

“How dare you-”  started Kurapika, his chains appearing on his right hand.

“Your life is not a life!” 

“My life is exactly the way I chose it to be! And it’s none of your business!” 

“How could you know they would have wanted this? For you to be half alive all the time? To not be able to see your friends? To not have any time for anything else? Do you think they would have wanted this?” 

“How you could know what they would or wouldn’t want? You don’t know any of them. You are not a part of this!” 

“Of course not, you left me out, since the beginning!” 

“Is this all about you? About your feeling of being left out?” 

“You can’t be serious. I- You’re being unfair, Kurapika.” 

“You’re the one being unfair!” 

 

Leorio sighed deeply.

 

“Damn it. Look at us! We are wasting the only time we have together.” 

“You had no right to say what you just said,”  said Kurapika, angrily.

“Forgive me, Kurapika. I am very sorry. I did not think any of these things. At all.” 

 

Kurapika's eyes lost their red hue a little and softened, but he remained on his guard, his body was tense. Leorio rubs a hand on his face, breathing once.

 

“You’re not selfish. As a matter of fact, I am.” 

“Selfish? You?”  asked Kurapika, taken by surprise.

“Yes, I’m the worst.”, Leorio said softly, moving near carefully.

“What are you talking about? You’re the most selflessness person I know.”, said Kurapika feeling his heartbeat increasing irregularly.

 

Their faces were closed. Far too closed. Kurapika noticed that Leorio had long, great lashes. 

 

“Not true, again, because all I want-” 

 

Leorio took his face gently but firmly and kissed him for the first time. Kurapika felt his body burning, and his belly tightening. He pushed Leorio away violently, his hands against his chest. He did not recognize these feelings. His heart was pounding, and he felt warm and cold at the same time. Leorio's gaze was darker, more serious than usual. Kurapika looked at him as if he was challenging him to start again. Leorio moved nearer very slowly and took him by the shoulder to kiss him passionately this time, and Kurapika kissed him back. His hands clutching Leorio’s shirt tightly, but then he was pushing him away again, but not too far this time.

Their breath was short, they looked at each other, the tension between them flapping as hard as their heart, held back for so long, too long. Then, without thinking, Kurapika grabbed his friend's shirt and put his lips on his, their tongues dancing together, their breaths mingling. Their kiss was not soft, but more like a fight, as if the two had held that desire for too long, and now it exploded, not knowing how to calm down. Leorio held Kurapika’s face in both hands, kissing him fiercely, and then kissing his neck, smelling his amazing and familiar natural perfume. Kurapika wanted to melt into him, his whole body no longer obeyed him, and Leorio said his name, very low, so low, almost murmured, and all of a sudden, his head seemed to wake up. He froze.

 

“We can’t do this.” 

 

Leorio opened his eyes, and met Kurapika's red eyes, looking alarmed.

 

“Kurapika.” 

“This is insane.” 

 

Kurapika rubbed his face to calm himself down. His heart was still beating so fast, and his body wanted only one thing: to find the heat of Leorio against him. But he started to walk toward the door, still dizzy with emotions.

 

“Kurapika,” said Leorio, “Please.” 

“This is a mistake.” said the other, panicking. “I must leave.”

 

Leorio stood between him and the door.

 

“Don’t go, Kurapika. Can we talk? Please.” 

“We can’t,” he replied, avoiding Leorio's gaze, his face was completely closed and serious. “Let me go,” 

 

Kurapika said in a voice so dry that Leorio couldn’t reply anything. He finally moved away and Kurapika left the apartment without another word, leaving Leorio hurt and scared, standing all alone with the sound of the crackling fire.

 

 


	4. Grown Ups Can Also Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t possibly choose Luigi!” Said Killua.
> 
> “Why? Look at his mustache. A real fashion icon.”
> 
> “Luigi is a loser!”
> 
> “I like his outfit.”
> 
> “You will lose!”
> 
> “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at last, I had the perfect excuse to mix my favorites characters with my favorites games I used to play when I was a kid. Nostalgia :'(  
> I think we can really see the personality of everyone based on the characters they chose to play with. I used to take Yoshi all the time, and Kirby. That makes me a Gon I guess! haha  
> Which characters do you always take when you play Nintendo?

The first week, Leorio tried to call him, without any success. After leaving a few voicemails, he didn’t even try anymore. Sometimes, while he was doing some random things or when he was working, he had sudden flashbacks and he saw himself taking Kurapika’s face. He could feel his lips on his lips again and his body remembered the way Kurapika kissed him too and- Shit! shit shit shit shit. His brain needed to stop!

His head was burning, and he started to panic. His act might have cost him his friendship.  What was wrong with him? Why did he do that?  He had been able to hold back for so long, why not one more night?

The easiest and most cowardly way to explain what happened was to put the blame on the alcohol.

And on his mental exhaustion. 

And on his stupidity. 

Yeah.  Especially on his stupidity.

 

The following week, without any news of Kurapika, Leorio began to work tirelessly, day and night, under the wary eye of Sue, who preferred not to say anything when Leorio told her that everything was fine, that he just needed to feel active and useful. When he was working, he didn’t think about anything and it was better that way. After his work shifts, he went for a drink (or several), then went back home too late and fell asleep, exhausted, on the couch. Sometimes, he would meet a girl, and let himself be dizzy by the game of seduction to sleep with her, almost mechanically, before returning home a little disappointed. A healthy routine.

 

August was coming to an end when Leorio gave up all hope of an explanation. He would never see Kurapika again, it was pure evidence. He had ruined everything.

 

One night, when Leorio had finished earlier than usual and was eating a pizza while listening to the world’s worst TV show, someone knocked on his door. His heart leaped, and he felt hope passing through it like a wave. He stoop up and opened the door. 

 

“LEORIO!”

“What’s up old man?”

“Hello, mister Leorio!”

 

Three teenagers looked at him with great smile on their faces. Three teenagers he had not seen for so long. His heart suddenly filled with friendship and his eyes filled with tears. Gon was the first to move forward and took him in his arms, but he was now so tall that he almost reached his chin. Alluka also came to take him gently in her arms.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, mister Leorio!” She said with her soft voice.

“Alluka, call me Leorio, really. I’m so, so happy to see you too. You grew up! And you too, Gon! And Killua- you have a piercing?? And what on earth are these clothes?”

“What are you, hundred years old? It’s called _fashion_.”

“We came to celebrate your graduation!” Said Gon with a huge smile on his face. “I know we are very late, but we could only make it now! We wanted to make this a surprise.”

“And it’s such a wonderful one, it’s so good to see you, you have no idea, kids. Come on in!”

“Kids?” Said Killua, “We’re not kids anymore. I’m almost as tall as you now. We’re nineteen. Alluka is sixteen.”

“Still kids. Always will be to me.”

“Is this really your apartment?” Asked Killua.

“It’s huge!” said Alluka, visiting each room and especially the bathroom. “And beautiful!”

“Why everybody seems to assume that I lived in a dumpster?”

“Well-”

“Don’t answer that, Killua. Do you want something to drink?”

“Yes!” Said Gon happily. “I love your place Leorio!”

“Thank you, Gon. Tea or juice?”

“Juice!”

“Coming right up.”

 

While Leorio prepared four glasses of orange juice, the three of them sat on the couch. Killua ate a slice of pizza and watched the mediocre television series on the screen.

 

“You’re not really listening to this? How low is your life right now?”

“I was not!” Said Leorio putting the glasses on the living room table and trying to grab the remote control, but Killua was faster.

“Such a liar. I’m sure you love these soapy things.”

“What’s the story?” Alluka asked, interested.

“Well, this guy is the head of a gang of criminals in town, and he meets this girl, and she’s the mayor’s daughter, they fell in love and he needs to-”

“Seems great,” said Killua with a yawn.

“Killua!” Said Alluka sternly, “be nice to your friends! I’d loved to watch it with you, Leorio. I love any kind of love stories! They are my favorites.”

“Because they are boring,” said Killua, eating another slice of pizza.

“Only because you have no idea what love is!” said Alluka.

“I know perfectly what love is!”

 

Killua cross his arms, sulking. Alluka made a face, and continue watching the show. Gon seemed uncomfortable when the two of them were arguing, and he preferred to drink his juice in silence. Leorio laughed. It was so good to see them. 

 

“What are your plans for tonight?” Asked Leorio.

 

Gon’s face lit up.

 

“We are going out!”

“Cool, where?”

“There’s a bar where we can play video games not far from here,” said Killua with lights in his eyes. “They have every single game on the planet! We must go there.”

“Awesome, never been there,” said Leorio with a nod.

 

Alluka took her purse at the same time and began to release several DVDs of love films, green velvet pajamas, a beauty mask and a bottle of lavender foaming milk bath.

 

“What’s this?” Asked Leorio. “You won’t need all of this at the bar.”

“I came prepared, Leorio.”

 

Killua rolled his eyes.

 

“She wants to stay here and have a _girl’s nigh_ t while we go there,” he explained, putting the emphasis on the word girl and night like it was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

“Really? Are you sure, Alluka?” Asked Leorio, worried.

“If I’m sure? You don’t know what it is! I’m always stuck with boys! My life is filled with endless video games nights! This was the perfect opportunity for me. Actually, you babysit Killua while I’m taking a break,” she said with her beautiful smile.

 

Killua frowned. Leorio refrained from laughing. Babysitting Killua? That was probably the person with the least need to be looked after. He was taking care of himself since he was born. 

 

“Of course, make yourself at home, but- are you sure?” Asked Leorio.

“Just do as I say!”

“Well, now I know who’s the boss in the family,” said Leorio with a laugh.

“You have no idea what it is,” said Killua like he was annoyed but everybody knew he didn’t mean it.

“Okay, then, let’s go!” said Gon while standing up. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” said Killua.

“You just ate all my pizza!”

“That was not even a proper starter.”

“You, kids… Alright. I just need one moment to get changed.”

“Phew,” said Killua, “I didn’t dare to say, but-”

“Killua, be nice!” Shouted Alluka, while Leorio couldn’t help smiling.

 

They were the closest feeling of what a family is for him. Leorio went to his room, and thought he’d like to take a shower, but he didn’t have time. He changed to put on a clean white shirt and some cologne, and arrange his hair the best he could, and kept his black jeans. Then he took his black Merino wool cardigan and put it over his shirt, because nights were getting colder now. He looked himself in the mirror. Okay, yes, he had pockets under his eyes, but he didn’t look so bad.

 

“I’m ready,” said Leorio, coming back in the main room. “Alluka, call us anytime if you need something alright?”

“Of course. Don’t worry about me. Hush! I need to get my movies’ marathon started! And don’t even think about coming back before midnight!” She said, already looking cozy on the couch.

“Bye Alluka!” Said Gon.

 

They went out and start to walk towards the city center. 

 

“God. Girls,” said Killua, “you know how they are.”

“Yeah. Like you do,” said Leorio.

“I know everything about girls!” Replied Killua.

“Sure, buddy. You had a date recently?”

“No, but- I have a sister!”

“I had a date,” said Gon like it was nothing.

“Really?? Again?” Asked Killua, frowning. “How do you do it so easily?”

“Dating your aunt Mito or any family member doesn’t count as a date, Gon,” said Leorio.

“What? Why?”

 

Leorio laughed. He was almost relieved. Yeah, they were taller now, but they were still so young.

 

“Because. You’ll know the difference when it will happen,” Leorio said. “Anyway, how’s life?”

“I’m still studying,” said Gon, “but I will be graduating high school in a few months! I really miss my hunter’s life, but we made a deal with Mito. When I graduate, I can be back being a hunter.”

“Do you have any news from Gin? I saw him one time on that boat. He seemed in a good shape.”

“Yes, we talk from times to times, but you know how he is. He just wants to go back there.”

“To the Dark Continent? Is he completely insane?”

“I really want to go back with him! You know, he thinks his father -my grandfather- was there too, and still is!”

“So after looking for your father half of your life, you’re now looking for your grandfather? You never changed, do you?” Said Leorio with a laugh. “Killua, you’re going with him?”

“I wish I could, but I have to protect Alluka. It seems pretty crazy out there as you described it.”

“Yes, you’re bright enough to stay out of it.”

“And miss all the fun? If I were alone, no doubts I’d go! I’m so jealous of you by the way!”

“You’re both as crazy as always. I missed you so much.”

“Old people getting emotional, that’s embarrassing, said Killua with a happy smile he tried to hide.”

 

They arrived in front of the bar and came in. The bar didn’t look like it from the outside, but it was very modern. There were tables scattered all over the place, with screens on the wall, presenting different games, from the most recent to the most vintage. There were sections of immersion games, arcade games, etc. It was a very popular bar considering the number of people already there and the hubbub invaded them. Gon suddenly ran to the bar. 

 

“Kurapika!!!!!” 

 

Alone, looking classy, stood the blond, with his eternal work suit that seemed to bring him out of a movie of rich criminals. Leorio felt his heart sink. Shit. He tried to look as neutral as possible. Gon took Kurapika in his arms, warmly, and Kurapika sincerely smiled. He told him something that Leorio did not hear and Gon laughed. He and Killua moved nearer too.

 

“Hey,” said Killua, “long time no see.”

“You grew up,” said Kurapika.

“And you haven’t change at all.”

“Is that a compliment?”

 

Killua shrugged and Kurapika laughed, and then he noticed Leorio. His face stopped laughing and expressed something strange, but he hid it very quickly.

 

“Leorio. Hi,” said Kurapika with a neutral voice, avoiding his glare. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Hi. I didn’t know you would be there too,” replied Leorio, looking away.

“I didn’t say anything because I wanted this to be a surprise!” Said Gon without realizing the vibe between them, while Killua looked at them suspiciously. “I thought you hadn’t really have time to see each other too! Isn’t this amazing? The four of us is finally together!”

“Amazing, yes,” said Kurapika with a nod. “I’m truly happy to see you, guys.”

“So what are we playing first?” asked Gon.

“Super Smash Bros of course!” Said Killua, pointing his finger at a N64 game on the nearest table.

“What is this game about?” Asked Kurapika, as they sat all around the table, taking a controller in their hands.

“You never played Super Smash before? It's a fighting game!”

“Neither did I,” said Gon. “But let’s play!”

“Did you even have a childhood?” Asked Killua with a sigh.

“Look who’s talking,” said Leorio.

 

As Killua started the nintendo, he quickly explained the rules and everyone chose their character. Killua rushed to take Captain Falcon, Kurapika chose Link, Gon wanted Kirby and Leorio took Luigi.

 

“You can’t possibly choose Luigi!” Said Killua.

“Why? Look at his mustache. A real fashion icon.”

“Luigi is a loser!”

“I like his outfit.”

“You will lose!”

“We’ll see about that.”

 

As the game began, Kurapika tried to understand how his controller worked without pressing on any of the buttons, Gon applied the smart technique of pressing on the same button continuously and Leorio already fell from the ring.

 

“Oh my god, you’re the worst players I’ve ever seen! Just focus! You need to fight!”

“But what are the techniques?” Asked Kurapika, frowning.

“You need to press the buttons to discover them. Take the items! This one is very good!”

“How?”

“Press B!”

“Gon you swallowed my character!” Said Leorio.

“I don’t know how to release it. Oh!” Gon said with a laugh. “Look at me! I’m a little Leorio!”

“It’s not Leorio, it’s Luigi!” Said Killua. “It doesn’t look good. You deserve this.”

 

Captain Falcon kicked the Kirby-Luigi right in the face.

 

“Hey! That’s unfair!”

“No, that’s the game. Fight back! Kurapika, why are you still standing on the clouds? You didn’t even move yet!”

“I’m still studying the remote.”

“Don’t- oh my gosh, just press any buttons and play! Yeah! Like this!”

“I have a sword?”

“Yes! Link is cool,” said Killua.

“Not cooler than me,” said Leorio, “though they look like they have the same stylist.”

“Link is nothing like Luigi, you cannot compare them.”

“Why? They both look green to me.”

“Link is a badass. That’s all.”

 

The screen announced that the game was over.

 

“Already? Who won?” Asked Gon.

“Must be me,” said Leorio.

“Sure. You won,” said Killua rolling his eyes. “You know what? Let’s try another game. Something easier. Mario Kart!”

“What’s this?”

“A car race. It’s very fun, you’ll see. Choose your character.”

“Luigi is back on track.”

“You can’t be serious. I’ll be Bowser to kick your ass.”

“Who’s this? He’s cute!” Asked Gon, choosing Yoshi.

“Kurapika you need to press A!”

“I haven’t chosen yet! How can I know which one is better?”

“Just choose with your gut.”

“This one looks strong,” said Kurapika, showing Wario, I’ll take him.

 

Killua chose the easiest race, then the game began.

 

“Okay, it’s easy guys, you’ll only have to press A and move the joystick from times to times, whether you want to go right or left. 3, 2, 1, now!”

“Who’s the other ones?” Asked Kurapika.

“Just computers, ignore them. The one you want to beat is me!”

“What are these cubes?”

“Items! Take all of them! Press Z to use them - button in the back, Kurapika.”

 

They were all very focused.

 

“A banana! Again!” Said Gon.

“You can avoid them!”

“No, I can’t! They keep coming back!”

“No, Gon, we’re coming back, it’s a race. There are rounds.”

“Ah! That’s why I’ve seen that tunnel before…”

“It’s almost over and- what? How can I be second? Who is- Luigi??? You’re first?”

“You underestimated me, Killua!” Said Leorio, proud of himself.

“I can’t believe it. Let’s play another game!”

“I’m taking a break, kids. I’m going to have a drink.”

“Me too,” said Kurapika.

“Okay, Gon, let’s do another race. You can’t beat me,” said Killua as they restarted the game.

“You’re on!!” Replied Gon, taking his controller in his hands as his life depended on it.

 

Leorio got up, and went to the bar and asked for a beer. Kurapika sat on a barstool next to him.

 

“That’s fun,” said Leorio.

“Yes. It’s good to see them.”

“You want something? It’s on me.”

“No, thank you.”

“How have you been?”

“Good. You?”

“You know. Working.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Great.”

 

There was a silence, and then the barman came back with his beer, and Leorio took a very long sip. He put his glass on the wooden bar and cleared his throat.

 

“Well, this is not awkward at all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I wouldn’t have come if I knew that would make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable?”

“No, not at all.”

“Cool. That’s fine then. No problem!”

“Good. I really wanted to see them,” said Kurapika, still avoiding any eye contact.

“Sure. Same for me. Let’s be here for them. We’re grown-ups and we can deal like it.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. Because last time was-”

“A complete mistake. My mistake,” interrupted Leorio. “Let’s forget all about it, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

Kurapika stayed silent for a minute.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call back.”

“Kurapika. Let’s not talk about it. It’s fine.”

 

Kurapika raised his head, and they exchanged a look.

 

“It was indeed a mistake, but it wasn’t only yours.”

“Come on, I literally threw myself at you. You did nothing.”

“That’s not entirely true,” said Kurapika, blushing a little. “I sort of- answered back.”

 

Leorio felt his stomach tighten, thinking of Kurapika’s lips on his own, and shook his head from left to right to change his mind. He drank another big sip of his beer.

 

“Whatever. These things happen sometimes, you know, even between closest friends.”

“Really?”

“Of course, and it doesn’t mean anything.”

“I’m relieved to hear it.”

“Are we still friends, then?”

“Friends. Sure,” said Kurapika with one nod.

 

There was a feeling of relief between them. 

 

“What are you talking about?” said Gon, coming to see them.

 

Gon had a huge round glass filled with blue and pink liquid in his hand. Leorio exchanged a look with Kurapika.

 

“Gon, what are you drinking?” asked Leorio.

“Dunno! One of the girls over there, she gave it to me, I don’t know what it is, but it’s delicious!” replied Gon.

 

Leorio and Kurapika looked behind Gon, and saw two girls of about their age, who were giggling and taking pictures, trying -visibly- to attract as much attention as possible. Killua was still at the nintendo table, with his head leaning on his hand, looking grumpy.

 

“There’s alcohol in there, Gon,” said Kurapika.

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Kurapika!” replied Gon. “We’re here to celebrate Leorio! You should have a drink too!”

“Huh, no, it’s okay I-”

 

Gon ignored him completely and went to the bar, where he looked at the bartender straight in the eye.

 

“This guy is now a doctor! We need something strong to celebrate! Make it four!”

“Is he drunk already?” Whispered Leorio for Kurapika.

“I don’t know, but if it’s his first time, we must keep an eye on him,” answered Kurapika in a low voice.

“I have exactly what you need,” replied the barman at the same time with a wink. “I’ll be right back!”

“I trust you!”

 

Gon took both by the shoulders, now large enough to reach them. Kurapika’s face crashed against Leorio’s torso and he tried to get out, uncomfortable.

 

“I missed you so much!” Said Gon.

“We did too, buddy,” said Leorio kindly tapping his back with a smile.

 

The bartender came back with a tray of four huge fluorescent yellow shots.

 

“My treat!” said the bartender, “Congratulations!”

“Wow, thanks man,” said Leorio shaking his hands.

“Thank you!” Said Gon with a smile.

 

Gon took the shots to the table where Killua raised his head, still looking a little bit annoyed. Gon put a glass in front of him and then, while Leorio and Kurapika sat beside them, in front of them too.

 

“That liquid seems radioactive,” said Killua looking at it, unsure.

“I won’t drink, Leorio,” said Kurapika, “you can have mine.”

“Gon, Killua, aren’t you still underage in this country?” Asked Leorio still under the shock of seeing Gon under the influence of alcohol.

“Don’t be ridiculous, guys!” said Gon, with his eternal enthusiasm, “It’s our night all together!”

 

Kurapika exchanged a look with Leorio and Killua. They shrugged. Anyway, no one could ever refuse anything to Gon. They took their glasses. 

 

“Cheers!” Shouted Gon, and the three others followed his movement.

 

That was a very, very strong drink. The liquid burned Kurapika’s throat, but he was getting used to drinking alcohol now because of his work. He had no choice, he knew that to soften someone and seal a deal was much more easier while sharing a glass of strong alcool, and he perfectly learned how to control the feeling of being drunk. For Leorio, it was cultural. Leorio knew how to drink for a very, very long time. 

However, it was clearly not the same for Gon and Killua, who already felt the dizziness and the decline of mind control. They started laughing without any reasons, starting to remind stories of the last time they saw each other and they made Kurapika and Leorio laughed too.

One of the girls, the one with short red hair and almond eyes, arrived suddenly behind Gon and put her hands on his eyes. He turned around to see her. Leorio suspected that she was the author of the first offered drink, which would probably not be the last seen the way she was looking at him.

 

“Hello!” She said. “I’m Emily!”

“Hi! This is Leorio, Kurapika and Killua. I’m Gon!”

“That’s a funny name, Gon. Nice to meet you all! Would you mind if my friend and I join you?” She asked, very straightforward.

 

Killua stopped smiling at the very moment.

 

“Yeah, we mind. It’s boys’ night,” he said without any thought of sounding polite.  
“Everybody knows that any boys’ nights are always better with pretty girls,” Emily replied with a wink.

 

She definitely was confident and outgoing. Killua looked at her, frowning and crossing his arms. She answered with a smile.

 

“Don’t listen to him! Of course, you can join us,” said Gon with his smile.

 

Leorio and Kurapika nodded at her politely. Emily waved to her friend to come and sit. A beautiful girl arrived, with long brown hair and green eyes. She sat just beside Leorio. 

 

“Hi! I’m Gon. This is Killua, and Leorio, and Kurapika.”

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Yuka,” she said. “Are you here for something special?”

“We are celebrating Leorio! He is a doctor, now!”

 

The girl looked at Leorio in the eyes, looking impressed. Emily clapped her hands.

 

“Amazing! You need a drink! We all need a drink!”

 

Emily ordered another round of shots for everyone, and they all drank together. Gon started to talk about these weird visitors he had this summer on Whale Island, and made everybody laughed, even Kurapika. Leorio felt rejuvenated, as in his early years of college when he went out every night to meet girls and returned to his dorm room later in the night, assisting his morning’s classes with only a few hours of sleep. It was only fun to experience this vibe with Killua, Gon and especially Kurapika, with who he would never have imagined to do so. He definitely preferred this kind of festive context to the death dangers that he had faced together in the past!

 

Emily talked about her summer job at a big video games company and how she did some gaming competitions during her days off. Killua sighed.

 

“What?” She asked him.

“What do you know about video games?” He said.

“I know probably more than you!”

“Not possible. Nope.”

“Wanna bet? Let’s have a competition with this new game over there! If I win, you all come to the karaoke bar with us!”

“And what if I win?” Said Killua.

“We’re going to leave you alone.”

 

Killua regained his good mood at the very second. 

 

“Deal! Gon you’ll be our arbitrator.”

“Yeah!” Said Gon.

 

The three got up and went to the back of the room, leaving the three others at the table.

 

“I can’t believe you are a real doctor,” said Yuka, resting her head in her palm, looking at him.

“Me too, I can’t believe it sometimes. But I must, especially when I have one open heart surgery in front of me.”

“Indeed, I hope you remember it then,” she said with a laugh.

“Are you still a student?”

“No, I just graduated last spring. I’m older than Emily, she was the best friend of my little sister, but we started hanging out, and we became friends too. I’m now a lawyer.”

“That’s great,” said Leorio with a nod. “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Yuka said. “Sometimes I miss my student’s naive life though. That’s why I need my girl to remind me of it. And you, what are you doing?”

 

She looked at Kurapika. 

 

“I’m a bodyguard,” he said, thinking it was closed enough to the truth.

“A bodyguard? Seriously? You must be really strong!”

“Yeah. He’s the best at his job,” Leorio said.

“I just do what I have to do.”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s always too humble.”

“Leorio, that’s not true.”

“It is! Why can’t you admit that you’re good at what you do?”

 

Yuka laughed.

 

“You two must know each other for a very long time. You seem very close!”

“Huh- yeah, we are friends,” said Leorio feeling suddenly weird. “Since what? Seven years?”

“We were not friends at first,” reminded Kurapika.

“Yeah, I hated you actually. You were so arrogant and full of yourself.”

“And you were a dumb, close-minded idiot.”

“Excuse you? ”

“You were obsessed with money. You wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“I’ll tell _you_ to shut up now!”

 

Yuka was laughing at them, interrupting Kurapika who was going to answer something.

 

“You are so funny! How did you become friends, then?”

 

Kurapika and Leorio exchanged a look. They really were wondering: how, indeed? At the same moment, Emily arrived and she looked victorious. Killua followed, looking grumpier than ever. Gon looked happy and excited as always.

 

“Guess who won?” She said. “Karaoke, here we come!”

“It was practically equal!” Said Killua.

“Sore loser!” Emily replied making a face.

 

Emily took Gon's arm and Killua's arm, but he pulled away, still sulking.

“Don't be angry,” said Emily, “There's food at the bar we're going!”

 

Killua shrugged like he didn't care, but he started to walk faster. They left the bar, and Yuka, Leorio and Kurapika followed them. The fresh air was good and stroked their faces numb with alcohol. Yuka moved nearer to Leorio and Kurapika as they walked down the street, and she walked between them.

 

“How old are you, Leorio?” She asked.

“I’m 26.”

“And you?” She asked to Kurapika.

“24.”

“Then let’s be friends!” Yuka decided. “I’m 25. We are the old gang!”

“Come on, we are still young,” said Leorio. “Young and awesome.”

 

She looked at him with a flirty smile, and Leorio noticed that she definitely had an undeniable charm. She squeezed his arm a little harder, and he felt his body getting tense. On the other side, Kurapika didn’t notice anything and he remained silent, looking completely disinterested, until they arrived at the bar.


	5. Forget the Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the most unromantic thing I ever heard. I kissed you and all you thought about was the protocol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs I listened to write this chapter;
> 
> Likey - Twice (the song they sung two times in the karaoke, yes Killua knew all the lyrics of it)  
> Gemini feed - Banks

At the karaoke bar, and Emily reserved a room for their group on the ground floor. The redhead was already choosing a song for Gon and her, and Killua sat on the bench looking at Emily disdainfully. She began to sing a love song duet with Gon, who did not know any of the lyrics, but the atmosphere was pleasant and Leorio just feel like drinking more. Even Kurapika smiled as Gon struggled. Emily, on the other hand, was very serious about this, and closed her eyes to feel the harmony. When the song ended, everyone applauded, and the girls decided to make a song together. They chose a pop cheesy song that was constantly playing on the radio. Leorio noticed that Killua was singing the song without realizing it.  
  
****

“You’re kidding,” said Leorio.

“What?” He replied. “I have a sister!”

“Oh, come on. You love that song, I can see it on your face.”

“No, I don’t! It’s a stupid love song!”

“Let’s sing it together!” said Gon to Killua. “Please!”

 

Killua looked at him, surprised.

 

“It’s a love song, Gon.”

“That’s perfect, because I love you!”

  
Killua became totally red and looked at the floor, hiding his face with his purple hair.

 

“Baka. That’s embarrassing.”

“Why?”

“Whatever. Okay. If you want,” Killua mumbled.

  
When the girls ended the song, Killua got up with Gon, and they chose the same song.

  
“You can’t choose the same song!” Said Emily.

“Why not? You sucked,” said Killua with a shrug.

“How dare you? she replied, frowning. Okay then! Do it better! I’ll be the judge of that!”

 

The song started again and Killua knew it perfectly, while Gon was trying to follow. Emily sat down, impressed by Killua more than she would admit. When the song ended, Killua sat down like a rockstar, feeling quite confident with himself. Gon was proud of his friend.

 

“Fine. It was passable,” Emily finally said.

 

But everybody knew it was more than passable, and Emily started trying to catch Killua's attention. The evening passed, they all sang many songs, except Kurapika of course, who stayed on the bench, looking like he didn’t care and amused at the same time. Later in the night, Yuka sat next to Leorio.

 

“You and me. We sing together.”

“You can’t compete with my natural talent,” he replied.

“Try me,” she said languishingly.

  
She gently put her hand on his arm. Leorio looked into her eyes, and normally, he would have known the obvious signals and kissed her. He was sure of it. His body, already, answered in spite of him.  
But there was something in the back of his head. From his heart. Something that held him back, that blurred him. Leorio suddenly stood up and apologized for going to the bathroom, feeling dizzy. Kurapika didn’t notice anything and listened to Gon singing a song with both Killua and Emily.  
  
Leorio came out of the room and went out the stairs to the first floor, and opened the door to the restroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he sighed. What was happening to him? He felt so uneasy for days. But everything was fine now with Kurapika, he should feel relieved, not weird like this. A beautiful, sexy girl was flirting with him, and he was hesitating? For what?  
Decided, he left the restroom and came face to face with Yuka. Her long hazel hair fell on her hips. She was waiting for him, leaning against the wall. Without saying anything, she took Leorio's face and kissed him languidly. She rested her body on his, and Leorio kissed her almost like a reflex, and it felt good, but something was missing. Leorio pushed her away.

 

“You kiss like you’re trying to forget something,” she said, “or someone.”

“What? No.”

“I’m a lawyer, Leorio. I know when someone is lying.”

 

Leorio looked at her, dazed.

 

“I’m not-”

  
She kissed him again, and he kissed her back. His head was still not feeling anything, but his body knew what to do and it was better than nothing. And then someone went out the stairs, interrupting them. Kurapika coughed, uncomfortable, rubbing his neck with one hand.

 

“Sorry. Huh. We’re leaving,” he said, looking anywhere except at them.

“We’re coming,” said Yuka, taking a pencil in her purse and writing something on Leorio’s hand. “That’s too bad because you’re exactly my type. Call me when you’ll have a free heart.”

“I have a free heart,” said Leorio in a very low voice.

 

Kurapika put his hands in his pockets.

 

“I’ll be outside,” He said in a very neutral voice.

  
  
Kurapika left them and Yuka smiled at Leorio, who looked upset.

  
  
“Sure,” she said. “I could almost believe you. Let’s go, I have to bring Emily home or her mom will kill me.”

“I-

“Let’s go,” she said with a wink.

 

Leorio did not know if it was alcohol but he felt a strange feeling in his heart like she was right. He tried to ignore it as they joined the others in the street. Gon barely stood on his feet while singing loudly one of the songs again, tampering with every lyric. Emily was laughing at him and Killua looked as amused as he was worried. Kurapika was leaning against the brick wall, looking at his phone, writing something, probably an email. Leorio took Gon by his shoulders to help him, as he was struggling to find his balance.

 

“Are you alright, buddy?”

“Let’s go do karaoke again!” Shouted Gon.

“I think we should go back home now,” said Leorio softly. “Come on.”

 

Yuka said goodbye to them, and before leaving, Emily took Killua in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. He pushed her away, both disgusted and joyously surprised.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re angry!” she said.

 

They went away saying goodbye one last time, then Killua came to help Leorio to hold Gon.  Kurapika put his phone in his pocket, and helped them too, as they walked towards the apartment.

 

“She was cute,” Leorio said to Killua. “And she seemed very interested.”

“I don’t care,” said Killua, blushing. “Gon, careful!”

Gon laughed all by himself, while he almost fell. After a long time, because Gon couldn’t walk normally, laughing for anything and sometimes shouting how much he loved his friends.  
When they finally arrived in front of the apartment and Leorio opened the door, Alluka was deeply asleep on the couch in her green velvet pajamas. Leorio went to take her in his arms and put her gently in the bed in the guest room, and he peacefully closed the door. He then heard a sound of vomit.  
Gon was lying on the bathroom floor, Killua with a hand in his back.

 

“I feel sick,” said Gon.

“That’s okay, buddy,” said Leorio, “Just let it go.”

 

Kurapika arrived with a glass of water which he put on the bath ledge. Gon threw up again, then collapsed on the floor, asleep.  He snored once.

 

“Well, let’s call it a night. Killua, you can have my bed with Gon. I’m gonna sleep on the couch.”

“Alright, let’s move him there,” Killua said.

 

The three took Gon to bed, without him waking up. Killua told them good night and closed the door. Finally, Leorio crashed on one of the stools of the kitchen counter, sighing.

 

“That was such a funny night,” said Leorio to Kurapika.

“Indeed.”

“I hope Gon will be fine. It reminded me of my old college days.”

“I’m sure he will.”

“Yeah”.

“Well. Goodnight, Leorio.”

“Wait. Huh. You’re leaving?”

“Yes. I have a meeting in three hours and forty-two minutes to be exact.”

“You’re early then! I’m making myself some tea, do you want some?”

 

Kurapika looked at him, unsure.

 

“It’s a herbal tea my grandmother made from her garden. It’s delicious. She sent it to me last week.”

  
Kurapika looked at his phone. He still has a little bit of time.

 

“Fine. Thanks.”

 

Kurapika sat on a stools and Leorio filled the kettle and put it on the stove.

 

“You look tired, Kurapika. Are you okay?”

“I am. But you, you look like a mess actually.”

“I’m okay, I’m used to go to bed at this hour. I worked a lot in the past few weeks, and didn’t sleep much.”

“I see. Why?”

“Stressed, I guess. I’m not a student anymore. It feels sometimes like I can’t make any mistakes anymore. There are people that are counting on me and I can’t let them down.”

“You won’t, Leorio. I saw you working. You’re good.”

“Thanks. I guess it’s a normal process though, and all students must feel like this after school.”

“Yes, the more you will get experimented, the more you will feel at ease.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“I’m not worried about you. You always wanted this. You’re made for this.”

“You think?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Kurapika. I appreciate this little pep talk you rarely do.”

“I’m not very good at pep talks,” admitted Kurapika.

“That’s why I appreciate this one even more.” 

  
The kettle whistled, and Leorio put two little tea bags in two cups and poured hot water into each.  He placed a cup in front of Kurapika and came to sit next to him with his own in his hands.

 

“Thank you,” Kurapika said.

 

They drank their tea. The silent of the night felt suddenly very cozy and slowed down the rhythm of earlier. Leorio sighed.

 

“Another thing,” he said very quickly as he needed to get rid of something on his mind. “You wouldn’t talk to me. It stressed me out.”

 

The other put his hands around his warm mug, not answering.

 

“This tea is very good,” he said instead.

“I’ll tell grandma.”

 

Leorio felt his head spin.

 

“I’m sorry I talked about this.”

“Don’t.”

“I just- I really thought I ruined our friendship. And that’s the very last thing on earth I want.”

“You did not ruin anything. I just needed to take some distance.”

 

Leorio nodded. That was understandable. Kurapika looked like he was reflecting something.

 

“In most situations, I know how to react. Actually, I always know how to react. Even with my job, where I deal with some of the craziest situations, I know how to remain calm when I have to. Sometimes, I don’t, but I always know how to calm down somehow.”

 

Leorio didn’t say anything and listened to him, encouraging to go on.

 

“When you- when this happened, I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t know what?”

“How to react. How to feel. The protocol.”

“The _protocol_?”

 

Leorio didn’t believe his ears. He shook his head.

 

“That’s the most unromantic thing I ever heard. I kissed you and all you thought about was the protocol?”

“Don’t say that out loud!” Kurapika whispered.

“That’s just awful to say!” Said Leorio in a lower voice.

“That’s not- I mean- Leorio, it was my first kiss!”

 

Leorio looked at him, astonished.

 

“Really?”

“Don’t look at me like this, it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not. Believe me. It’s not.”

“It is. Can we stop talking about this now?”

“Okay.”

 

Leorio looked at his tea, and then at Kurapika. And then back at his tea.

 

“If that helps, it didn’t feel like it was your first kiss. At all.”

“Well, thank you, Leorio.”

“I feel bad now, though.”

“Why?”

“I wouldn’t have kiss you like that if I knew it was your first.”

“I don’t see how that changes anything.”

“It changes everything! I would have kissed you much more slowly! I would have taken my time!”

“That’s-”

 

Kurapika exchanged a look with Leorio, then looked away. The heat of the tea rose to his face.

 

“Totally unnecessary.”

“Yeah, but now you see me as a « throwing myself at people » kind of kisser. I don’t like that reputation.”

“I don’t have any other kiss to compare. So, don’t worry about it. I thought you were just fine.”

“Fine? _Fine_? That’s the worst adjective ever for this. I feel worse now! _Fine_ is not what I call a good kiss!”

“Well, surely you know, you have more practice,” Kurapika said dryly.

 

Leorio looked at him, surprised by his tone. 

 

“What? She kissed me. And I-”

“That’s really none of my business, Leorio. You can do whatever you want.”

 

Leorio suddenly understood. How idiot he was! Of course!

 

“I didn’t know you were interested in her!” said Leorio, “You did not talk to her once. You should have told me!”

“I- what? I couldn’t care less about that girl!”, replied Kurapika, chocking on his sip.

“Oh. I thought-”

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

 

Leorio felt something weird in his stomach. Was Kurapika kind of jealous? And if he didn’t care about her, was he jealous of _her_? Because they kissed? That was impossible, right? _Right?_

 

“I won’t call her,” said Leorio.

“You could if you wanted to.”

“I don't want to.”

  
  
There was a short silence. Leorio could felt his heartbeat in his chest.

  
  
“And by the way, I am not just a _fine_ kisser,” he whispered.

  
  
Kurapika raised his head and looked at him.

  
  
“What do you want? A redemption?”

“Actually, yes, I do. I want to prove to you that I’m a great, amazing kisser. I’m the best kisser you could ever get.”  
  
“Isn’t it a little bit excessive?” Kurapika asked with a lower voice.

 

Their faces came instinctively closer. Leorio felt his heart beat a little stronger when he saw Kurapika’s gaze on his lips, just for a second. 

 

“No, it’s not. I’m very confident in this.”

“We said we were friends and that seems to be  _a little bit_ off limit.”

 

Their faces were now a few inches apart.

 

“I’m only thinking about my reputation here. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Your reputation. Of course...”

 

Leorio gently took Kurapika’s face in his palms and moved nearer only to brush his lips against his and to mix their breath together. Very gently, he kissed the corner of his lips, and kissed his face, never directly kissing his mouth. Leorio caressed Kurapika’s lips with his fingers, taking his time. Then he kissed him, his lips half opened. Very delicately, he kissed him again, and kept his movement so slow, and they held their breath, followed the movement of the other, in the silence of the night. Kurapika was holding him, his hands gently grasping the neck of his shirt. And they kissed more passionately, and it felt so fucking right. They kissed with voluptuousness, gradually losing control, when-

 

“Leorio?”

Leorio and Kurapika split up. Leorio cleared his throat.

“Yes, Gon?”

“Hello, Kurapika. I’m thirsty, can I have a glass of water?”

“Of course, buddy. You seem better, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine! Why?”

“Nothing, buddy. There’s your glass of water!”

“Thanks. You’re not asleep?”

“Actually, I was leaving,” said Kurapika, standing up, his cheeks a little bit red.

“Oh, you’re not staying overnight?” Said Gon before Leorio could answer anything.

“No, I can’t. I’m working on the other side of the city in the morning.”

“I was so happy to see you, Kurapika! Let’s meet soon again!”

“Me too, Gon. Thank you for the beautiful night,” said Kurapika with a smile. “Bye, Leorio. Please tell goodbye to Alluka and Killua for me.”

  
Kurapika left the apartment, leaving his half-consumed tea on the table. Leorio said goodnight to Gon who went back to the bedroom.

It was only when Leorio was alone again, lying on the couch with a blanket, that he realized what just happened.

Damn it.


	6. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t talk right now.”  
> “What are we looking at?”  
> “There is no we.”  
> “Who’s this man?”  
> “Leorio, go back inside. This is very dangerous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard "Après un rêve" by Gabriel Fauré at the radio, and it inspired me this chapter.
> 
> Link of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RVb1baBNUA

“Leorio? Hello? You’re daydreaming again!”

 

Leorio stumbled and looked at Sue sitting in front of him, apologizing, unable to remove the smile on her face. They were on break between two surgeries in the doctors’ lounge.

 

“Sorry, Sue. What did you say?”

“Your coffee will get cold.”

“Shit. You’re right.”

“What’s happening to you this week?” Sue asked, with a smile. “You seem very happy.”

“Really? Nothing in particular,” he said, drinking a sip of his cold coffee.

“Are you seeing someone?”

“What? No- I, no!”

 

Leorio spilled half of his coffee on him. Sue laughed and handed him a handkerchief, while he tried to limit the damages. He’s been so clumsy lately, more clumsy than usual. He felt like he was floating in the air, on a cloud, as he thought about the night in his kitchen, the second kiss exchanged with Kurapika.

 

“Who is the lucky one?” Asked Sue.

“No one! I think I’m just -huh- an autumn type of person. It’s pretty these leaves, no?” Said Leorio, pointing at the window.

  
They both looked at the only, small and puny tree of the hospital yard. It did not look very healthy and it was everything except pretty.

“Yes, sure,” she said, laughing at him. “So beautiful.”

“Anyway,” said Leorio clearing his throat. “I will get changed before mister Beaumont’s surgery. I’ll meet you there.”

 

Before Sue could reply anything, Leorio got up and walked down the long corridor to his office, where he exchanged his shirt for a clean uniform. He could not help but ramble. Did Kurapika feel the same way? Should he call him? Would he be too insistent? Was it just a late-night kiss, which was worthless to Kurapika?  
He sighed. Why did he have to ask so many questions? Oh, dear. My brain, you need to stop.  
Someone knocked on his door.

 

“Leorio?”

“Yes, Eleonora?”

“There’s someone for you in the lobby.”

“Oh! Coming!”

 

Leorio felt his heart beat louder as he went to the entrance of the hospital. It was not Kurapika, but he was delighted to see a very small woman with the most beautiful vibe he had ever met.

 

“Senritsu! What a surprise!” Said Leorio as he came to see her quickly.

“Leorio. I’m so happy to see you, it’s been too long, she says with her voice as soft and melodious as before.”

“Indeed! I thought you were far away from here.”

“I was, but I’m back in town for two days, because- I’m sorry, I know you must be very busy with work and I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m still on a break for twenty minutes. What is it?”

 

Leorio suddenly felt worried.

 

“Is Kurapika alright?”

 

Senritsu had a very sweet smile.

 

“I’m not here to deliver bad news.”

 

Leorio felt relieved from the bottom of his heart. Senritsu, of course, heard the whole thing, but with tact, she made no comment.

 

“I’m giving a concert at the Opera tomorrow night and I really wanted you to assist. If you wish to.”

“A concert! Wow! Of course! I’ll just switch my work shift with my colleague, it would not be a problem,” Leorio replied with enthusiasm.

“Oh. I really don’t want to-” she started timidly.

“Senritsu, I’ve never had the chance to hear your music. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

She looked at him, touched. She looked for something in her bag, then took out one ticket, which she handed to him.

 

“I would have given you two tickets, but I also invited Kurapika this morning. You are sitting next to each other.”

“Oh! Okay. Great. Good. Huh. Fine!”

  
She had an adorable laugh.

 

“I’ll leave you to work then.”

“Thank you Senritsu! I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

 

*

The next day, around seven o'clock, Leorio was showered, dressed in his most beautiful tuxedo (the same as at his graduation) and he had put on some cologne. Sue had lent him her car because the Opera was a little out of town. He came out of the apartment and looked at his phone. No message, of course. He preferred not to write to Kurapika. Anyway, they were sitting next to each other.  
  
He drove the car by changing many times the radio stations by reflex. He heard the pop song that Killua and Gon had sung at the karaoke bar, and he smiled and sang the lyrics without realizing it. He lowered the window, and the fresh autumn air invigorated his face. He felt happy. Every time hewas seeing Kurapika, he felt his belly twist, dance, vibrate. He felt alive. He didn’t dare put any words into it, but their last kiss gave him hope.  
  
He arrived at the Opera and he was lucky to park the car right in front. Several people arrived at the same time, all dressed beautifully.The crowd went towards the entrance, majestic, with marble floors and crystal chandeliers. Butlers walked in the crowd with champagne cups, and the hubbub was polite, nothing like at his graduation, which was filled with overexcited and liberated students. The crowd around Leorio looked extremely rich. He took a glass of champagne, to calm his nervousness.  
  
Suddenly, someone made his entrance and everyone let him pass with respect. It was the King. He was surrounded by two bodyguards, two Hunters whom Leorio knew only by sight. Photographers began to take pictures of the man with long hair, with an imposing face, and a long coat of white fur. He walked through the room without looking at anyone. Leorio looked at him, fascinated and disgusted at the same time. This man was frightening. Leorio had seen what he was capable of to achieve his ends, even if it was to create a massacre against his own family. Was Kurapika really working with him?  
  
The King continued his way, with elegance and severity, and the butlers opened a door to him, which clearly led to a private balcony. He disappeared.The conversations quietly resumed, then a bell rang, announcing the beginning of the concert.Leorio looked around him, saw no sign of life from his friend. He let the crowd enter the room, and waited a little, then seeing Kurapika nowhere, he resigned himself, a little disappointed.  
  
Senritsu’s tickets were excellent, and Leorio found himself in the second row. He kept the seat near the passage corridor to Kurapika, just in case. The lights went out, and the curtains opened. Leorio had a wonderful view of the stage, where there was a grand piano, and various instruments, some of which Leorio had never seen before in his life. Everyone began to applaud, while Senritsu, as tiny as usual and even more on this immense stage, made her entrance. She was obviously very well known in the community. Leorio applauded with pride. Senritsu looked at the crowd, her hands joined, and then bowed, before settling behind the piano.  
  
From the first notes, Leorio was subjugated. The magnificence and sweetness of the melody carried him elsewhere, and he felt lighter, more soothed. Senritsu seemed to make the audience travelled through her music, and she seemed to be accompanied by several musicians because her music was so full and complete. The song stopped and there was a moment of emotion, before the applause. The crowd was already under the spell. Senritsu began a new song, when someone sat next to Leorio. He turned to him, and his heart tightened. Kurapika looked at him and nodded his head as a greeting. Leorio said a silent hello to him. Leorio noticed how tense he looked. But he was there. After the song, the audience applauded Senritsu warmly. Kurapika seemed to be a little more relaxed.

 

“She is amazing,” whispered Leorio in Kurapika’s ear.

“She really is,” said the other, totally agreeing.

 

Senritsu got up, bowed down, and went to get a black violin. She played one tune, then another. Then she began to play a melody very gently, but with great passion. Kurapika had never heard anything like this. He felt in his belly something like sadness, but nothing tearful, it was beautiful, powerful, but sad. He listened to the music until the very last note, as if life was moving with every one of them. He had never heard anything that made him feel so much at once. The music finally stopped, and he came back to reality. He exchanged eyes with Leorio.

 

“Are you alright?” Leorio asked.

“Yes, Kurapika said with a nod. “It was-”

“Beautiful.”

“Yes.”

 

They shared a look and smiled. Everyone cheered again, and Senritsu continued with another tune, happier this time. Their evening was a little marvel, and then, in the last piece, a bald and huge man, who was sitting in front of Kurapika and Leorio, rose from the room, and headed towards the exit. Leorio felt Kurapika’s body become tense again, like an animal on alert. Then, as soon as the crowd warmly applauded Senritsu for his performance, Kurapika, without a look at Leorio, got up and left, obviously to follow the man. Did Kurapika never stop working? Leorio hesitated for a second, then he also left the room. He arrived in the majestic entrance hall, where he saw Kurapika, behind a column, looking through the windows of the building overlooking the street.  
Leorio came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, and Kurapika turned around and hit him with his elbow by reflex.

 

“Jeez! Kurapika! That fucking hurts!”

“Ah. It's only you. Sorry about that.”

“ _Only_? What do you mean only?”

Kurapika looked again behind the windows, on his guard.

 

“I can’t talk right now.”

“What are we looking at?”

“There is no _we_.”

“Who’s this man?”

“Leorio, go back inside. This is very dangerous.”

“The concert is over. I can help you.”

They saw the bald man got into a cab.

“He’s leaving. I need to go. Bye, Leorio.”

“Wait, you’re going to follow him? You need a car. I have Sue’s car for the night. I’ll drive.”

“No way. This is too dangerous, Leorio. You have no idea what he is capable of.”

Kurapika headed outside looking for a taxi, but Leorio blocked his way.

“I’m a hunter too. And it will go faster.”

 

Kurapika hesitated, but Leorio looked him straight in the eyes. He sighed.

 

“If I ask you to leave, you leave. Right away. No fuss.”

“Deal.”

 

In the car, Leorio took the wheel with expertise and Kurapika pulled out his pendant chain and a map of the city to find out where the man had gone.

 

“It reminds me when I drove you during the auction, do you remember?”

“Yes. Take 6th avenue on the left. And then turn right on Flourish street.”, said Kurapika, very focused on the map on his knee.

“Okay, captain! So who is he?”

“Someone the King wants to keep an eye on. He is the boss of an important part of the black market. He was also on that boat with us.”

“What is the problem?”

“Turn left here. Let’s say he is very powerful. He knows and saw things the King does not want anyone to know.”

“It could compromise his own power.”

“Exactly. Turn left.”

 

Leorio followed the instructions of Kurapika, then they arrived in a district with huge houses. Kurapika pointed at him a big white house at the end of the street. Leorio parked the car.

 

“Leave as soon as I get out of the car,” ordered Kurapika.

 

Kurapika ran to the house, and Leorio saw him enter without knocking.  
Kurapika was really innocent to believe that Leorio was going to leave him alone like that. He was going to wait for him and bring him safely back to town. That’s it. Several minutes went by and Leorio felt his anxiety growing. It was not normal. Thirty minutes. Why had Kurapika not yet come out? Did something happen?

Forty-five minutes.

Leorio got out of the car, and ran to the big house, and noticed that the door was ajar. He went in, and arrived in a majestic entrance hall, disproportionate for a house. He heard a scream a little further, and he ran towards this horrible noise. He arrived in a large living room, where all the furniture was broken, and the bald man, from the back, held Kurapika in a Nen which looked like a spider web made of blue plastic. Without thinking, Leorio took out his Nen and emitted his fist directly behind the man’s head. Half knocked out and taken by surprise, the man’s Nen disappeared and released Kurapika automatically.

The man turned towards Leorio and attacked him with his bare hands. Leorio sent his fist back to the man’s face, but then he felt stuck, as the man trapped him in his spider web's Nen. Leorio was completely unable to move,  as the bald man moved nearer with a sharp knife in one hand, ready to stab Leorio in the chest, when suddenly, the man uttered a horrible cry and the Nen disappeared again. The man collapsed on the ground.

Kurapika, out of breath, removed his baton from the back of the man and some blood fell on the floor. He seemed disgusted. Leorio, still in shock, looked at the man, then at Kurapika.

 

“You killed him.”

 

Kurapika sighed angrily. His eyes were probably more red than ever behind his contact lenses.

 

“Why did you come? I told you to leave!” Kurapika shouted. “You needed to leave!”

“And leave you alone with him? Are you fucking insane?”

“He could have killed you! You shouldn’t be here!”

“That’s a way to say thank you! I literally just saved your life!”

“I would have been fine! I was following the plan!”

“And what dumbass plan was that? To be trapped in a sticky Nen and wait for a miracle?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! I’m used to this! This is my job, Leorio!”

“Well, you need to review what type of job you do because this is freaking hell, Kurapika! Are you close to death every fucking day?”

“None of your business!” Kurapika shouted. “Stay out of this!”

 

Leorio noticed the strange angle formed by Kurapika’s left arm, as the other continued to yell at him, looking insensitive to the immense pain that this fracture should make him feel.

 

“You’re hurt, Kurapika,” interrupted Leorio, his voice suddenly very soft, “Let me have a look.”

“No! Don’t! I can deal with-”

 

Kurapika didn’t finish his sentence, he passed out in Leorio’s arms.

 

When he woke up, he was sitting back on the passenger’s seat in Sue’s car. Leorio was driving, focused on the road and frowning. Kurapika moved his arm easily without any pain. He felt slightly dizzy.

 

“What did you do?” He asked.

“I healed it. You’re welcome.”

“How?”

“Not important.”

“With your Nen?”

 

Leorio didn’t answer straight away, but Kurapika was looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Yes.”

“When did you learn?”

“On the Dark Continent. They say extreme conditions can develop your potential.”

“I see. Thank you, but I could heal myself,” said Kurapika dryly.

 

Leorio nodded, still feeling angry.

 

“Good luck with that while you were unconscious. Is that a habit for you now?” replied Leorio.

“I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not. Your body is weakening. You’re asking too much of it.”

“I said I’m okay. Leave it.”

 

Leorio couldn’t take this attitude anymore.

 

“What is your problem? Don’t you see you’re putting your life in danger? Don’t you care about it?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I care! Okay? _I_ care about your life! So, yeah, it is plenty of my fucking business, Kurapika!”

“I didn’t ask you to!”

“Stop playing that little martyr’s act you love to play, and start asking for help! Because you need it!”

“And from now on, you need to stay away from me,” said Kurapika looking by the window.

 

Kurapika had said these words with a soft low voice, but it was as if he had screamed, as if every word weighed tons. Leorio felt his heart tighten, and a pain beat in his chest through his anger. He felt hurt instead.

 

“I don’t want to,” he said.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You can’t push me away.”

“Yes, I can. Drop me here.”

“I won’t let you pushing me away.”

“Stop the car or I’m going to make you.”

 

Kurapika made his chains appear.

 

“Really, Kurapika? Is this a threat? Are you going to attack me?”

“Maybe.”

 

Kurapika seemed to know exactly what to say to hurt him even more.

 

“Don’t you see? We have nothing in common. Tonight made it perfectly clear to me.”

  
Leorio felt his breath stopped. He answered nothing and slowed down the car.

 

“What are you talking about? We’re friends. We have plenty in common.” 

“No, we don’t. We could perfectly be strangers again, for what I care.”

 

Leorio parked the car along the road, he stopped the engine and turned his body to look at the blond, who avoided looking at him directly in the eyes.

 

“What are you doing, Kurapika?”

“What I should have done a long time ago.”

“I don’t believe you. I don’t. Look at me!”

 

Kurapika looked at him. His face was completely closed.

 

“Don’t you feel anything at all?” Leorio asked suddenly taking his hands into his.

 

Kurapika freed himself as if Leorio’s hands had burned him.

 

“I don’t,” he said.

“What about- when we kissed?” Asked Leorio.

 

Kurapika put his hands on his knee and looked straight in front of him.

 

“It meant nothing to me.”

 

Leorio looked away too. If he didn’t know he had a heart, now he had no doubt, because it hurt him horribly. He wasn’t going to start crying in front of him, was he? Fuck. No. He will have a little pride.

 

“You’re being cruel, Kurapika.”

“I’m just being honest. I think it’s better this way. Farewell, Leorio.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s your choice.”

“Don’t. Don’t go, Kurapika. Not like this. You can’t go like this.”

“Stay away from me, I don't want to see you” Kurapika repeated while going out of the car.

 

Leorio didn’t even have the strength to go out, catch him, force him to hug him, or hit him. He took the wheel between his fingers and squeezed it as tight as possible, his face stretched, his belly hurting him so much. He could no longer speak. He had made up his mind, and his ideas had led him so high, and there he fell back and the fall was painful. Without realizing it, he wiped his cheeks wet with tears. A voice inside him was saying: _Of course, he didn’t love you, idiot. What did you think?You’re ridiculous! Someone like Kurapika could never have feelings for you!_

His phone made a small ring, taking him out of his torpor. He looked at the screen.

 

Klaus : _Guess who’s in town? I’m back for a week, wanna grab a beer?_

Leorio wrote back: _You have no idea._

 

*

  
“Holy shit, Leo. You look like a freaking mess,” said Klaus, worried for his friend.

 

Leorio had been staring at his beer for a good minute. He startled and looked at Klaus. He signed.

 

“I’m glad you’re in town, Klaus. I’m sorry I don’t look like it, but I am.”

“I won’t leave anymore if you get like that.”

 

Leorio laughed a little. He was too down and low to lie.

 

“I have feelings for someone. Strong feelings.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I’ve been completely out of my mind. That person will never, ever, have feelings for me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“He just told me. Kurapika.”

 

Klaus looked at him with empathy.

 

“Maybe he lied,” Klaus said.

“Nah. Kurapika is that type of person that would never put anything in the way of his purpose. I mean, I always knew, but tonight he made it obvious. He made it obvious that we could never be together.”

“I don’t understand. What changed between you two since graduation?”

“We kissed.”

“You kissed?! Damn, Leo, but that means something!”

“I thought too, but I guess I’m too romantic for reality. I’ve been a freaking idiot. Hoping. And now I have my heart broken and it’s all my fault. Nobody would come before his work. No one. Especially not me.”

 

Klaus took a sip of his beer.

 

“You need to tell him how you feel.”

“It changes nothing for him. He said it meant nothing.”

“And you believed him?”

“I- of course. You should have seen the look on his face. Anybody would have believed it.”

“I don’t believe it. Leorio. Kurapika and you, you’re more than friends. It’s obvious. Probably since before you ever felt anything for him. Maybe since you met.”

“Please, Klaus, I need to stop having unnecessary hopeless dreams from now on. You need to support me in this.”

 

Klaus looked at him with sad eyes.

 

“Okay, but-”

“It’s over, Klaus.”

 

There was suddenly a loud noise outside, car brakes, and a loud cry was heard. With their reflexes of experienced doctors, Klaus and Leorio were already outside and quickly observed the scene. A pedestrian had just been hit by a truck and was unconscious in the street. Leorio, without thinking, threw himself at him and took his vital signs.

 

“He is still alive, but barely! Klaus, call an ambulance!”

 

In the urgency of the moment, Leorio made his nen appear, and made it travel through the body of the wounded man. He was able to quickly heal a fracture, and block an internal hemorrhage. The man’s breath calmed down, and he then fell deeply asleep.Klaus knelt down near him and observed Leorio strangely.He took the vital signs of the man who was suddenly no longer in danger of death.

 

“What did you just do?” asked Klaus with a very serious tone.

“Nothing.”

“You’re kidding, right? He was dying!”

“I cannot tell, Klaus, there are people watching us.”

 

Witnesses clustered around them and looked at the scene with horror. Then the ambulance arrived and when the paramedics rushed down, Leorio spoke to them and explained the situation.

 

“Wow, it was his lucky day,” said one paramedic, “Two doctors who passed by.”

“Bring him at the hospital, just in case,” dit Leorio.

“Will do, doctor.”

 

When the man was safely taken away, and the people had dispersed, Leorio quickly walked away, Klaus following him.

 

“How could you hide to me something as powerful like that? I thought we were friends.”

“It’s a hunter’s secret, Klaus. I couldn’t tell.”

“So, you’re a hunter.”

“Yes.”

“Kurapika was right.”

“Kurapika told you we were hunters?”

“It might have come to the conversation.”

“Really? That surprises me. It’s really not his type to tell.”

“Anyway, what is this about?”

“Long story short, we have this power called _Nen_ , and it developed differently for everyone. For me, it became obvious I could use it for curing people.”

“Since when?”

“Since that trip I did. It was nasty there. Constant survival. I think the context helped me developed my Nen more rapidly, and powerfully. But it has its limit. I can only cure physical injuries, like wounds, fractures, etc.”

“That’s amazing, Leo. Don’t you understand the power of this?”

“I can’t use it in hospitals. Doctors would get suspicious. That’s why I wanted to have my own cabinet.”

“I get it.”

 

Klaus seemed to think.

 

“You know what? You should definitely come with me.”

“Where?”

“To Madgork Desert, to start with. They don't have any resources there. Your power would be saving so many lives. Imagine the teamwork we would built.”

 

Leorio stopped walking and looked at Klaus.

 

“You know what?” said Leorio, “it’s the best idea I’ve heard since a long time. I need to do something. I need to feel useful, and I- I need to change my mind.”

“Good. I’m leaving next week, is that too soon?”

“The sooner, the better.”

“Great. Welcome aboard.”

“Thanks Klaus. I need this.”

“And I need to know more about this _nen_ thing. My scientific brain thinks it’s fascinating.”

“You cannot tell anything I’ve said to you.”

“Only if you explain everything.”

“Fine. So basically, there are six categories of Nen user…”

 

While Leorio explained to Klaus the principles of the Nen, he was feeling lighter.  
  
He’d be far away. Everything would be fine.

 


	7. Chaotic Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leorio! What are you doing here?”  
> “Huh- that’s where I live, Kurapika.”  
> “Yes. True. I mean- why aren’t you at the hospital? And why aren’t you answering your phone?”  
> “How funny you telling me this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this track to get inspired about Kurapika's feelings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V_Wwl-2W9o (walk away by Rosalie bea)

_“Don’t go, Kurapika. Not like this. You can’t go like this.”_

_“Stay away from me. I don’t want to see you.”_

 

Kurapika heard his own cold and dry voice like someone else was talking. He walked quickly, getting as far away from the car as possible, maybe because he might change his mind, even though he knew himself too well. He knew how to move forward with conviction, even though it was against his feelings. He was an expert at it.  
So he walked, walked, walked away, to his hotel that he had booked for the week, as he changed hotels every week by precaution.

When he reached his room, he sat down on his bed, and took his face in his hands, his chains still there, ready. Always ready.  
He held his forehead in his palms, in silence. His heart was still beating fast, he was feeling nauseous and so weak. He always felt weak these days, but tonight was the worst. He had killed a man, and he had just lost his greatest friend. Kurapika fell on the bed, and put his arms on his eyes, to hide from the bright, aggressive light of the room. Nothing like a nice home.

The night was going to be heavy, long and painful.

 

*

 

“You’re leaving together? When?” Asked Sue, in the doctor’s lounge.

 

Klaus was standing against the wall, his arms crossed.

 

“We decided to leave next week,” he said while Leorio nodded.

“I am so jealous! Who will calm me down when I’m too stressed?”

“You don’t need us to calm you down, you’re the best doctor we know,” said Leorio.

“Don’t do this with me, Leorio Paladiknight! What about Kurapika?”

“What about him?”

 

Leorio looked away. Klaus looked alarmed and tried to make eye contact with Sue to let her know she should drop the subject, but she ignored him.

 

“Oh, come on, Leorio. I’m a grown woman. I know when there’s something between two-”

“It’s over. Or not. It wasn’t even started in the first place, so let’s forget all about this, okay?”

“You’re avoiding him.”

“Sue. Leorio has a good reason to do it and-” started Klaus.

“It’s never a good reason to avoid someone you love!” She interrupted.

“I don’t- I-”

 

Leorio felt uncomfortable in his own skin. And incredibly empty. He didn't have the strength to lie to his friend.

 

“He doesn’t care about me. He told me,”  he said, flatly. “I’m fine,” he added when Sue moved nearer to take him in her arms. “It’s better this way.”

“Is it really?” She asked with a softer voice than usual.

“Yes. I need to focus on what really matters: to become the best doctor. An even better doctor than you, Sue,” he said with a wink.

She smiled at him.

“Good luck with that. I can’t believe you’re stealing my favorite colleague, Klaus!”

“My offer was _a little bit_ better than this place,” he said with a shrug.

“Well, I’ll be right here to welcome you back, both of you! When you’ll get tired of sleeping under the stars. Group hug, now!”

 

She took them both in her arms, Leorio always taller than them. They laughed, and Sue tried not to cry because she was going to miss them so much.

 

*  
  
  
“The King wants to see you now.”

Kurapika thanked the butler, a young man he saw for the first time. Kurapika wondered how long it would take before the King finds an excuse to kill that butler too. He felt sorry for him, but couldn't do anything. He entered the office which looked like a white cube, having a single and huge round window on the ceiling that showed the grey sky. It had been a week of short nights and hard work. He was exhausted, but he kept going like always. The King was sitting at his desk, facing him. When he saw Kurapika, he made a sign showing one of the chairs in front of him. Kurapika sat and looked at him directly.

 

“Kurapika. As you know, I trust you completely.”

 

Kurapika nodded, without letting any emotions shine through.

 

“I didn’t tell you why exactly this man was dangerous for me. He wanted something that I had that I’m very attached to. I congratulate you for taking care of him properly. Do you know the legend of the Kurtas?”

 

Kurapika remained calm, but his heart was beating louder, and the hatred he knew so well made his nest. He was almost relieved that his hatred was still alive in him.

 

“I might have heard about it,” he said quietly.

“I’m sure someone as brilliant as you will understand the value of it. What I’m going to show you must remain completely secret. You know the consequences if I ever learn that it has been made public.”

 

Kurapika was used to have conversations with him that was full of threats. The King stood up and spoke with his gentle and low voice and turned his back on him.

 

“The Kurtas lived far away from here, in the forest of Lukso province. They were eradicated only a dozen years ago. Massacred, tortured. For what? For this.”

 

He went to a cabinet on the wall and unlocked the door using his Nen. He took out two glass jars, and came back to put them on the desk just in front of Kurapika. The blood red eyes danced in the translucent liquid. The last pair. Kurapika was clenching his fists, but his face remained ice.

 

“A wonder of the world,” said the King, sitting down again, watching the eyes with greed. “They become this color when the Kurtas were very emotional. Hatred brought out the color even more vividly. This one is particularly vivid.”

“Indeed.”

“I suspect that at the time of his death this Kurta had his emotions at their peak. It’s beautiful. These eyes are of inestimable value.”

 

Kurapika nodded his assent. He didn’t know he killed a man who wanted the same thing as he did. He almost felt like he killed a comrade.

 

“I need you again, Kurapika. If that man you killed knew about this, I imagine there will be others who will want to steal them from me. Therefore, I want you to protect them.”

“With all due respect, King, these eyes are protected by your Nen. No thief can access them unless they are specialists.”

“Exactly. There are specialists who can make copies of Nen, steal their properties.”

 

The King took out a sheet with a few names.

 

“I want them dead. All of them.”

 

Kurapika looked at the list, did not recognize any names. Kurapika looked up at him again.

 

“I am not a killer,” he simply said. “But I will watch these specialists carefully.”

 

The King burst with laughter. A cold and icy laugh.

 

“Do as you like. But if you fail, you will suffer. You, but also your family and your friends. I will personally take care of them.”

 

Kurapika was aware of the usual modalities. And he was aware the King only trusted him because he needed him, and the second he wouldn't, his life would be endangered. He didn't care. He watched the pair of eyes one more time. His family had already suffered so much. Now, all he could do is to protect his friends. The King made him understood that the session was over with a nod, and Kurapika got up, putting the paper in his pocket and left the office. He finally found them. After so many years, he was finally ready, he had all the clues to take action. If only the King knew that the specialist he had to be wary of was sitting right in front of him.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he looked at the screen, frowning. Senritsu. He waited to be outside the building to answer.

 

“Kurapika.”

“Hi, Senritsu. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I am in town for work, do you want to grab coffee tomorrow afternoon? It’s been a while.”

“Ah. I-”

“Don’t say you’re busy, I know you too well, and you can make time if you want to. Meet me at two in Serena’s Coffee, on 4th street.”

“Fine,” Kurapika replied laughing a little, “I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

 

They hung up. Senritsu had become one of his great friends and allies over time. He admitted that it would be nice to talk to her.  
He was dizzy walking, but he was accustomed now, and he continued on his way as if nothing had happened.

 

*

 

“Senritsu, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“What type of power your music had at the concert?”

“What do you mean?”

“I remember how your songs used to calm me down. Wasn’t it the same thing?”

“It didn’t have any special powers, however, I believe music always has special powers.”

“I see.”

“What did you feel?”

“I don’t know. I felt… sadness, but not in a sad way. Is that even possible?”

“Everything’s possible when it comes to human’s feelings.”

 

Kurapika nodded. He could relate to that for sure.

 

“Kurapika, can I be totally honest?”

“I think we know each other enough now.”

“There’s a strong fight in your heart.”

“A fight?”

“Yes. There are so many melodies at the same time, a chaotic harmony. Did something happen lately? I’ve never heard such a melody in your heart.”

“Really? I thought you would.”

“Strong emotions doesn’t make your heart chaotic, Kurapika. Not listening to your emotions, that makes it chaotic.”

“Well, my need for revenge and my hate are part of my soul. And I’m not hiding them at all. Well, not to myself.”

“Have you fell unconscious again?”

“Might have.”

“You need to be careful, Kurapika,” she said with her melodic voice. “You’re not invincible. And your heart is weaker than-”

“I know,” he interrupted. “I am careful.”

“From what I hear right now, not enough.”

“I’m fine, Senritsu. Can we talk about you, now? Your concert was amazing and-”

“Have you seen Leorio lately?”

 

Kurapika looked at her, his heart skipped a beat. He knew she heard that too.

 

“Why?”

Senritsu smiled very softly.

“Because I can hear some of his heartbeats in yours. That happens when two people share time together and-”

“We’re not friends anymore,” he said dryly.

 

Kurapika looked away by the window, with a view on the street. A little girl was walking, her mom’s hand in her. She fell, but she stood up quickly, and didn’t know if she wanted to cry or not. Her mother smiled at her, so she decided she wouldn’t and she continue to walk, laughing.

 

“What are you so scared of?” Senritsu asked.

“I’m not scared.”

 

He didn’t want to get to that subject. Not now. Senritsu drank a sip of coffee, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You have two choices, Kurapika. You can speak to me, or I can listen to your heart speaking for yourself.”

“I hate when you do that.”

“I know, but I’m your friend. I’m not supposed to remain silent when I hear that something is not right.”

 

Kurapika looked at her.

 

“I lost too many people I loved already,” he finally said. “I hurt them too.”

“You won’t lose him, Kurapika.”

“I might.”

“Only if you continue to push him away like you always do.”

“You cannot understand.”

“Don’t you think it’s unfair?” She asked, ignoring his reaction.

“Unfair?”

“Yes. For Leorio.”

“I’m not- I can’t make him happy. I carry loads of troubles with me and I always will, and my future is-”

 

Kurapika stopped as he hesitated.

 

“Anyway,” he said, “I made things easier for him.”

“Oh, Kurapika. You’re making a mistake. Your heart is telling it, not me.”

 

He stayed silent for a minute, feeling nauseous again.

 

“You don’t need to understand it. Sometimes, Kurapika, you just have to go with them. Your feelings.”

“Is this really what you’re hearing now?”

“I hear that you need to talk with him.”

“I have nothing to say.”

“Maybe Leorio has something to say.”

“I don’t know. I was- completely horrible to him.”

“You can start with an apology, then.”

“Maybe it’s already too late for that.”

 

She sighed and smiled softly.

 

“Have a little trust, Kurapika. Trust in your true friends. Because you do have true, great friends.”

“I just- I don’t want to- I need to make sure my friends are safe!”

“Well, that’s the thing you see. You can’t choose for them, Kurapika. It’s scary, but you have to let them love you and make their own choices.”

 

Kurapika didn’t say anything.

 

“You don’t have everyone’s life on your shoulder. You only have your own. And you know what? You deserve love, Kurapika.”

“Do I?”

He looked away again. His chest was hurting.

“Yes. You deserve it more than anyone I know.”

 

Kurapika said nothing again. Only Senritsu could talk to him like this and make him feel connected to what really matters.  
He felt sad, and hopeful too, and scared. So, so scared.  
He had so many emotions.

Leorio.

He already knew the answer. He knew she was right. Since when? He could not even remember. If he was totally honest with himself, it might have started years ago. When he was trying to resist On and he could hear Leorio's voice talking to him, sometimes shouting, sometimes reassuring him softly. _Kurapika, don’t give up. I’m not giving up on you. I’m right here. I’m not leaving you. We’re in this together._ His hands were in his, soft and warm, and calmed him down, feeling like home.  
Or was it even before that? Kurapika saw Leorio running at the hunter’s exam, being so honest about his friend he lost. All the authenticity of his emotions, and his will to make his dreams come true. Or on that damn boat, when he could free himself for some minutes, he would go and watch Leorio, making sure he was okay and safe. He would never, ever, admit that, but he listened to his friend talking to the injured with confidence and humor, to make them laugh because that was probably the last thing they would do before they die. And that gave him courage too.  
And when Leorio kissed him two months ago. He really felt like something inside him was free for the first time since such a long time. And when they kissed again, it felt only right.  
Kurapika felt his chest burning at this memory.  
He then thought of the smell of Leorio. His hands. His frank smile and laugh. His kindness. His lips. His words, always right.

 

“You need to talk to him, Kurapika.”

 

He simply nodded.

 

“Thank you, Senritsu. As always.”

“Just go now,” she replied with her smile.

 

Kurapika came out of the coffee shop. Autumn has now arrived, the bottom of the air was cooler, and Kurapika shivered a little. He walked quickly, then without realizing it, he was running, and he arrived in front of the hospital and went in. Sue was at the entrance talking with a patient. When she saw him, she greeted him, grinning.

 

“Kurapika!”

“Hi, Sue,” he said a little bit out of breathe. “Is Leorio here?”

“Oh. Leorio stopped working here.”

“What?”

 

He didn’t expect that at all. She looked at him like she hesitated if she could trust him or not after what Leorio told her, even though she was happy to see him.

 

“He left this morning.”

“Why? Is he alright?”

“He might want to tell everything himself.”

“I’m going to see him now. Thank you, Sue,” he said, a little bit worried.

 

He left the hospital. How could Leorio resign from his dream job? Was he sick? Sue seemed worried too. Why? He picked up his phone and dialed his number. It rang for a long time, then the voice mail went on, which was not his style. Kurapika had never left a message on Leorio’s voicemail.

 

“Leorio. It’s me. Kurapika. I’ve just passed by the hospital and Sue told me you were not working there anymore. Are you insane?”

 

Not a good tactic. You were awful to him. And maybe he is sick. Maybe he doesn’t want to see you or talk to you.

 

“Are you- okay? I need to talk to you.”

 

That was the best he could do. He hung up. He decided to walk to Leorio’s apartment, which was not very far away. When he arrived at the door, he rang. No answer. Very strange. He thought he could write to Gon and Killua and took out his phone out again when a voice he recognized asked:

 

“What are you doing here?”

“Leorio! What are _you_ doing here?”

“Huh- that’s where I live, Kurapika.”

“Yes. True. I mean- why aren’t you at the hospital? And why aren’t you answering your phone?”

“How funny you telling me this.”

“I’m serious, Leorio. Are you sick or something?”

“I guess I forgot my phone in the apartment.”

 

Leorio shrugged. He really looked like he didn’t care at all. He probably didn't.

 

“What is this?” Asked Kurapika, pointing his bags, feeling suddenly anxious.

“Some medical supplies I had to buy.”

“That’s a lot of them.”

“Yep. Wanna come in or?”

“Ah. Yes. Sure.”

  
Leorio unlocked the door, and entered, dropping his heavy bags in the entrance. He took off his coat, and put it on a hook, while Kurapika wasn’t sure if he should do the same. Finally, he decided he would, and took his coat off. He went to sit down at the table, slightly uncomfortable.

 

“You want something to drink?” Asked Leorio, politely.

 

Too politely. Kurapika hated this. But he deserved this. Leorio was kind enough to let him enter his home again.

 

“No, thanks. Leorio, what is going on?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Leaving?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow, actually.”

“You’re having a vacation?”

“No. I’m leaving for work. With Klaus.”

“You’re going to be a traveling doctor?”

“Yes, you can say that.”

 

Leorio had water heated in the kettle. Kurapika felt lightheaded. He took a deep breath.

 

“Leorio, is this because of what I said?”

“No, but you helped me see my true priorities.”

 

Kurapika froze. Which were?

 

“Whatever bullshit you told me in the car, you’re still my friend,” added Leorio. “You’ll always be my friend. But I got your message. I won’t be in your way anymore, so don’t worry about it, okay?”

“I- didn’t worry,” lied Kurapika, looking away.

“I know you didn’t,” said Leorio with a short laugh. “Anyway, I really want to keep our friendship the way it was. That’s how it’s supposed to be. Thank you for making that clear to me.”

“Ah,” started Kurapika. “Okay. You’re welcome, I suppose.”

 

He didn’t know what to say more than that. That was the most awful apology and he hated himself. His heart was hurting. It was clear for Leorio now. They were friends. That’s all.

 

“You were right, Kurapika.”

“For what now?” Asked the other doubtfully.

“We don’t have many things in common.”

“That is-” 

 

Hurting. But he deserved that too.

 

“I know I’m just a doctor, but that's who I am, and that's what I love,” continued Leorio. “I don’t want to be just a good doctor. I want to be the best one out there. That’s my priority.”

 

Leorio poured boiling water on his tea bag and came to sit down to drink it. Kurapika had so many things on his mind he didn’t know where to start.

 

“I think it's admirable. What you do. And- wow, you’re leaving. Tomorrow,” said Kurapika trying to process that new information.

“Yeah. To Margdork Desert. I will learn a lot and see so many things. I don’t want to be that kind of doctor, who doesn’t know anything about the world, and it would be less confronting than the Dark Continent that’s for sure. And my Nen will be useful, at last.”

“I understand. It’s really great, Leorio.”

 

Leorio nodded. He seemed happy, and calmer. Maybe Senritsu was wrong. And Klaus was right. Maybe he really wasn’t good for Leorio. Maybe that really was how it was supposed to be. He could certainly not tell him his feelings now. He could never ask him to stay. Who was he to ask something like that? He was the one who always left.  
He should be happy for him. Yes. Mostly after how he treated him.

 

“I came to apologize,” he said. “For what I say. It was- Forgive me.”

“Forget it, Kurapika.”

 

Kurapika looked at him, decided.

 

“Let me help.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. Packing. Planning. I’m good at being organized.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks, Kurapika! I started packing in my bedroom. ”

 

Kurapika followed him to the bedroom. On the bed, a large black suitcase was opened.

 

“What is that supposed to be?” Asked Kurapika, looking at all the black and white clothes in the case.

“My clothes.”

“Are you insane? You’re leaving for a long time and you won’t know the weather where you’re going. How can you always be dressed in a suit?”

“Suit is perfectly fine on any occasion.”

“Don’t be such an idiot. I thought you were going to the desert. You will die dressing like this. You must have something lighter.”

“My suits are perfectly fine!”

“You can keep the shirts, but leave the vests.”

“What? No way!”

“You can’t be serious. These shoes?” Asked Kurapika, taking a pair of leather shoes more suitable for a work meeting.

“They are very classy. My favorites.”

“Leorio, these are not made for walking.”

“Yes, they are shoes. Shoes are made for walking.”

“Fine. Do as you wish. I will be looking at the flight tickets instead,” said Kurapika with a sigh.

 

Leorio continued to pack while whistling, while Kurapika sat down at the desk and looked on Leorio’s laptop.

 

“You did not have work today?” Asked Leorio.

“I had. I took a day off.”

“Another day off? Wow. I’m such a bad influence on you.”

“Indeed,” said Kurapika, very focus on the screen.

“Jackass,” said Leorio throwing a shirt on Kurapika’s head.

“Hey, I’m trying to help!” said Kurapika, getting rid of the shirt and throwing it back towards Leorio. He felt a burst of Leorio’s perfume and tried to ignore its effect on his mind.

“No, you’re not. Now I know you’re just having an excuse to have a little holiday.”

“Like I would do that. You know me better. I had coffee with Senritsu, actually.”

“Oh, that’s great! How is she?”

“She was fine.”

“What did you talk about?”

“We, huh- mostly about her concert.”

“Of course! It was so beautiful. I felt lucky to hear her music. But I felt like we were the only normal people in the audience,” said Leorio with a laugh that made Kurapika’s stomach hurt a little.

“Leorio.”

“Yes?”

“Nothing. I - Can I use the restroom?”

“Why do you even ask?”

 

Kurapika left the room and went to the restroom to breathe. He felt so uneasy like his entire body was anxious about something, like a rush of adrenaline, always running in his mind. He sat on the floor and took his face in his palms. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t stay in the same room as Leorio anymore. Maybe it was good that he was leaving. That could save their friendship.He breathed in and out. Yes. That was for the best.

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Kurapika, are you alright?”

 

Kurapika got up and opened the door, and fell face to face with Leorio, who looked worried. Why was he always worried about him? Could he never make him feel happy or peaceful?

 

“I’m great.”

“You look pale. Are you going to pass out again? How do you feel?”

“I’m great,” repeated Kurapika, avoiding his gaze.

“You need a glass of water,” said Leorio while going towards the kitchen.

“Have you finished packing?” Tried to say Kurapika with a normal neutral voice.

“No, but come on, you need to lay down, you always work too much and I-”

“I love you.”

 

Leorio froze and turned back. He looked at him. Kurapika felt his heart going out of his chest.

 

“What did you just say?” asked Leorio.

“Don’t make me repeat this.”

“Kurapika.”

“I need to go,” said Kurapika very quickly, “just don’t forget your passport and all the traveling papers you will need and-”

“Kurapika, why now?”

“I think you should think about packing some food too, as the food on the plane might not be very-”

“Can you stop talking?” Said Leorio moving nearer and grabbing Kurapika by the elbow.

“No, I can’t!”

“Why now?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know, okay? I didn’t just feel that way now, by the way!”

“Since when? Was it because of me? Did I ruin everything when I kissed you?”

“No, Leorio. I was a jerk to you. I was the one who ruined everything.”

“Yes, a jerk, you fucking were!”

“Please, Leorio, let go of me,” said Kurapika, calmly this time.

“I don’t want to let go,” said Leorio, grabbing his arm more firmly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell you like this, because- anyway, you’re leaving.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean- I thought you-”

 

Leorio released him, and he passed a hand on his face.

 

“Listen to me,” said Kurapika. “Nothing changed. Don’t worry about my feelings. I can deal with them. I’m used to dealing with them. You must go.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s your life. You need to go. I’m not standing in your way.”

“Are you freaking insane? Standing in my way? I love you too, Kurapika!”

 

Kurapika looked at him, completely astonished.

 

“What? But you said-”

“That was total bullshit! That was before I knew your feelings!”

“I- I'm sorry,” said Kurapika still confused by all this. “I shouldn’t have said anything now. I’m sorry.”

“Please stop apologizing for the most beautiful thing you ever said to me and come with me, Kurapika. We’ll be traveling together, seeing things together and-”

“I can’t, Leorio. You know I can’t. I still have one pair of eyes to get. And I’m very close to success.”

“Are you?”

 

Kurapika nodded one time.

 

“Then, what are we doing? We are getting separated ways? Again?”

“It’s okay,” said Kurapika.

“No! No, it’s not okay! Why am I always the one being hurt by this? Why are you always okay with this?”

“I’m not, it’s just logically how things are. You’re leaving and I-”

“How can you speak like this? How can you be such in control, all the time?”

“Me? In control? You know I'm not!”

“You always are with me!”

“I don’t understand! What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to kiss me! I want you to take me in your arms and kiss me, Kurapika! Tell me that you love me again, I want to hear-”

 

Kurapika took his face and kissed him, passionately. Leorio embraced him in his arms, kissing him back.

 

“I love you, Leorio” said Kurapika quietly, between two kisses, his desire for Leorio burning inside of him.

“I love you. I want you so bad,” said Leorio in a sigh, kissing him hard again. “Kurapika. I can’t take this anymore.”

“I don’t know how to do this,” said Kurapika, out of breath between two passionate kisses, “I’ve never done it.”

“Do you want to?”

“It kills me right now how I need to feel your skin on mine.”

“Take off your shirt.”

“Take off yours. Right now.”

 

They kissed until they were in the bedroom, taking their clothes off, making them naked by the time they reached the bed. Leorio kissed and touched every part of Kurapika’s body, while Kurapika was moaning and grabbing his back. Leorio spooned him while taking his hips strongly.

 

“Is it okay?” Asked Leorio, with a low voice. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want to feel you inside of me. Now.”

 

Leorio sighed heavily, his desire was as strong as Kurapika’s, and he just loved to hear Kurapika ordering him around like that.

When their bodies became one, pleasure and pain were dancing together inside Kurapika, making his body burned and lived like it never did before. Leorio knew exactly what he was doing, and he took all the time to make him feel at ease, and he followed gradually his movement. He completely lost the sense of time, his whole body was a sensation. He felt the warm hand of Leorio grasping gently but firmly his member, and continue the same movement as his pelvis, with pressure, passion and at the same time great softness. He couldn’t control anything anymore and he then felt an intense pleasure invading him for the first time, and he kept saying Leorio’s name, sometimes with strength, sometimes with anguish. Leorio came at the same time, with a sigh filled with love and desire.

They rested on the bed, out of breath, Kurapika’s back on Leorio’s chest. He turned around to look at him in the eyes.

 

“Your eyes,” started Leorio. “They are beautiful. I could never really look at them when they are this color.”

“Yeah, every time they did, I’m ready to attack someone. Not good timing.”

 

Leorio laughed.

  
  
“How did you start having a good sense of humor?”

“I’ve always had.”

“No, you didn’t! When I met you, you were just always so serious about everything. Still are sometimes.”

“Maybe you really are a bad influence for me.”

“After what we just did, I guess you’re right.”

“Shut up,” said Kurapika hiding his face, blushing. “I wanted to.”

 

Leorio took him in his arms. They stayed like this for a while.

 

“Leorio. I’m sorry I hurt you,” Kurapika said.

“I’m very happy right now.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Leave it,” said Leorio with a soft smile.

 

Kurapika stayed silent and then frowned.

 

“I just, well, you know that-”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“Okay.”

“Kurapika?”

“Yes?”

 

Leorio sighed, took him in his arms, and put his chin on top of Kurapika’s head.

 

“Nothing. Can we just stay like this?”

 

Kurapika rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes.

 

“Sure.”

“I know we will need to do our things. But for now, this is enough.”

 

 


	8. Ending War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish we had more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs I listened to write this chapter;
> 
> Ordinary world - Joy Williams  
> Oh woman, oh man - London Grammar  
> A Window to the past - John Williams  
> Now my feet won't touch the ground - Coldplay  
> Now we are free - Hans Zimmer

They arrived at the airport where Klaus was already waiting on a bench. He stood up when he saw them and greeted them. Leorio looked at Kurapika one more time.

 

“Well then, goodbye Kurapika.”

“Goodbye, Leorio.”

 

They stayed like this, one in front of the other, looking at each other. The night they just passed together was still making their eyes glow. Leorio simply rested a hand on his head.

 

“You take care of yourself, okay?”

“Of course. Don’t worry about me,” Kurapika replied with a shrug.

“I’ll always worry about you.”

“I know.”

 

Leorio smiled, sighed, and finally left for the gate. Klaus waited for Leorio to leave and looked at the other.

 

“Kurapika, I want to apologize for the first time we met. I misjudged you.”

“You were just trying to protect him. I get that. I’m relieved to know he will be with you and that he has a friend like you.”

“Thank you. You’re making him very happy, Kurapika. You need to know that.”

 

Kurapika smiled softly and looked away.

 

“Please take care of him,” he said.

“I will,” replied Klaus with a nod.

 

They shook hands. Strangely, they understood each other perfectly. They were more alike than they thought.

 

“Klaus. Another thing. If something happened to me, can you give him this?”

 

Kurapika gave a small white envelop to Klaus, when Leorio’s face appeared in the back.

 

“Klaus, are you trying to steal my boyfriend? We’re gonna miss our flight!”

 

Klaus said goodbye at Kurapika, laughing, and Kurapika was blushing so hard, happy and embarrassed at the same time. When they disappeared from his sight, he sat on a bench and decided to stay until he could see their plane taking off in the skies.

 

*

 

The weeks passed. Klaus and Leorio walked from village to village, meeting with people and giving them the medical care they would not normally have access to. Leorio became accustomed to this new life and appreciated the sense of accomplishment he felt when he fell asleep every night in their green tent in the middle of the desert. He could finally use his Nen with a real purpose.  
  
One night, when he finally had signal on his phone and Klaus was out at the market, he tried to call Kurapika by video conferencing. Kurapika appeared on the screen, taking him by surprise.

 

“You answered your phone!”

“Leorio. Is everything alright?”

 

He looked serious as always, dressed in a suit, but Leorio didn’t care at all about his working voice tone.

 

“You’re so beautiful, I miss your face like hell.”

 

Leorio could swear that Kurapika was blushing, but he kept his voice as serious as possible.

 

“You can look at it right now.”

“It’s not the same. I want to kiss you, hold you tightly in my arms, and caress your skin, feel your lips on mine and-”

“Leorio. That’s not appropriate,” the other whispered. “I have a meeting in ten minutes!”

“Oh. Interesting. I might pursue then, to give you the right state of mind and be relaxed at work for once.”

“Leorio.”

“I can’t wait to have another night with you. I want to rip your shirt off and do whatever I want with your perfect body. I would kiss your neck, and grab your hips so firmly it would hurt a little.”

“I-”

“I would kiss every single part of you until you can’t stand it anymore.”

“Leorio… I’m not sure the term _relaxed_ is the good one if you keep talking like this-” Kurapika started, a little bit out of breath.

“I want to make you feel so exhausted, but the best sort of exhaustion, you won’t be able to remember your own name after our, let’s say, _fight.”_

“You know I won’t let you win that sort of fight,” whispered Kurapika biting his lips.

“Oh, really?”

“You never win against me. Never did, never will.”

“Fuck, Kurapika. I miss your arrogant self. I want you. Right now.”

“I- I must go,” said the other with a lower voice than usual, like he was trying to calm himself down.

“Okay, then I’m going to bed dreaming of you.”

 

Leorio showed the room to Kurapika with the crappy camera of his phone. Kurapika frowned. His voice changed and it became stiffer.

 

“Do you sleep in the same bed as Klaus?”

“What?”

“I see one bed.”

“Kurapika, is this jealousy?”

“It is not! It’s only a normal question anybody would ask!”

“You’re so damn cute right now.”

“Stop it or I’m hanging up.”

“Don’t worry about anything, okay? I miss you.”

“I’m not worrying.”

“Well, I am. What if you meet someone and forget about me?”

“I’m too busy to meet anyone.”

“That was not the answer I was waiting for.”

“I know,” said Kurapika with a little smile, “but I really need to go now, Leorio. Goodbye.”

 

They hung up. Leorio fell on the bed, sighing and looking at the khaki roof of the tent. He couldn’t believe he could talk like that to Kurapika now. He was the luckiest man on earth.  
Klaus then arrived with two bags full of vegetables and fruits. Noticing the dreamy face of Leorio, he started to laugh.

 

“Did you just talk with Kurapika? I can come back later. Just use a tissue and try not to make a mess of the bed, please. I sleep there too.”

“What?? No! Klaus! Gross!” Shouted Leorio, blushing, while Klaus was laughing out loud.

 

They suddenly heard a scream outside and stopped talking and laughing at the very right second. Leorio got up, and they went out of their tent. The night was falling on the desert and the sky was reddish. Leorio saw a silhouette not very far from them, very small and all alone, walking. They moved nearer to discover a little boy who was crying. Leorio squatted down.

 

“Hey, buddy. Are you okay? What’s going on?”

The boy looked at him and they could easily see that he was scared to death.

“Don’t worry, we are doctors. We are here to help you,” Leorio said with his reassuring voice.

“Are you hurt somewhere?” Asked Klaus.

“No,” said the little boy, shaking his head. “But my mom is! Please, please, help me! We need to save her! But they destroyed everything!”

“Who? Where?” Asked Klaus, worried.

“In my village! Mean people! I was so scared! They took everything, and my mom, she will die if we don’t help her!”

“We follow you,” said Leorio. “Go ahead.”

 

They ran a few minutes behind the boy until they arrived in a half-destroyed village. The houses were collapsed or in flames, corpses littered the ground and some were burning. Survivors were heard moaning and crying. At this awful sight, Leorio had a flashback from the Dark Continent, and the thought turned his stomach. But he had no time for his own feelings of weakness, these people needed help.

 

“Klaus, take care of as many people as possible, I’ll go see the boy’s mother and meet you afterward.”

“Got it.”

 

Leorio followed the boy to a house that had collapsed on a young woman, her legs trapped under a pile of rubble. Leorio took the pulse of the unconscious woman and realized with relief that she was still alive.

 

“I’ll get your mother out of there.”

 

The boy was still crying but nodded courageously. Leorio remembered the strength he had put in his arms when he had opened the door of the Zoldyck house and he lifted up the large piece of cement that kept the woman prisoner, being very careful not to move her body.  
He started to examine the young woman, using his Nen to do a full scan, and he realized that she had broken legs, as well as a rib, but no internal bleeding. Fractures were his specialty.

 

“Your mom’s gonna be okay,” he said to the boy in a soft voice.

“Are you sure?”

“You have to trust me.”

 

He began to repair each fracture one by one. The young woman came back to her senses. She seemed to wonder where she was, but her son threw himself into her arms, crying of relief this time.

 

“Mom! Mom! This man saved you! You were dead and he saved you!”

“What happened?” She asked, weakly.

“You were just stuck under that cement block, and I fixed your fractures. I’m a doctor. You’ll need to rest now. Take care of her now, young man! I’m counting on you!”

 

The boy nodded with gravity, understanding the greatness of his mission. Leorio smiled at him, then he hurried to join Klaus, who was bandaging the bloody head of an old lady who had her cheeks wet with tears.

 

“I’ve sorted out the seriously injured, and those whose lives are not at stake,” says Klaus.

“Thanks, I’ll go and see them.”

 

Leorio did not see the time passed as he went from one wounded to the other, repairing tissues, bones, cleaning wounds. It was team work, as Klaus prepared the injured person for the Nen treatment, and administered the necessary medication. The sun had long since set when the wounded rested on what Klaus and Leorio could make as beds (simple sheets on the floor).

L eorio and Klaus looked at each other, a little out of breath, the adrenaline still strong in their veins.

 

“And for the dead?” asked Klaus. “We cannot leave them like this.”

 

With sadness, Leorio looked at all these people and had a thought for Kurapika. Kurapika who was only twelve years old when he was a witness of this horrible sight, like the little boy who thought he was losing his mom. How many children were left orphaned by this attack? How would Leorio feel if all these people were his family? If Gon, Killua were part of them? If Kurapika had died right before his eyes? He felt nauseous.

 

“They deserve a ceremony, after the atrocities they faced. They must be buried. One by one.”

 

*

 

The next morning, Leorio had not slept at all. He and Klaus had finished burying the dead, and the minor wounded had started to perform a ceremony in a language they did not understand. Leorio phone made a little sound in his pocket, startling him. It was Kurapika calling him. He moved away, out of respect for the grief of these people.

 

“Hey,” said Leorio when he was alone, exhausted but happy to talk with him. 

 

The sun was bright and warm on his face. It was going to be a very hot day.

 

“Is this a bad time?” The other asked. “You seem tired.”

“It’s never a bad time, Kurapika. Happy you called. Is this a first?”

“I called you many times before.”

“Such a lie.”

 

Kurapika laughed very softly. It was like hearing a ray of light.

 

“It's good to hear your voice. It’s been an awful night,” Leorio sighed.

“Why?”

 

Leorio told him about everything, how he felt sad for this community that had just lost more than half of its people, and the orphans, and the corpses, and-

 

“Damn. I just realized-  I’m sorry, Kurapika, I didn’t think-”

“Don’t. It’s fine. I know how you feel. It’s hard.”

 

Leorio felt guilty. He noticed that Kurapika had a tired, but very sad voice. Was it because he had just reminded him of the worst memories of his life?

 

“I’m such an idiot,” he said, apologizing. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry about it. It’s just a rough week here too.”

“I understand. Is this why you called?”

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

 

Leorio felt touched by this, but he also knew that it wasn’t Kurapika’s type to say something like that. At all.

 

“What are you hiding?” Asked Leorio, suspiciously.

“Nothing.”

“Is it about the eyes?”

“Everything is under control.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Kurapika. Promise me you won’t.”

“I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were, I said do not act like one!”

“You know me.”

“Exactly. I know how reckless you are sometimes.”

 

Kurapika smiled, but Leorio couldn’t see that.

 

“I need to go.”

“Already?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Leorio said, looking at the beautiful horizon.

 

Kurapika sighed.

 

“I just wished we had more time, Leorio.”

 

Leorio nodded, agreeing, but Kurapika couldn’t see that.

 

“We will have time, Pika. Soon.”

 

Kurapika replied something that Leorio couldn’t understand. The sound was bad, announcing that the signal was getting lost. The line was cut.

 

Kurapika put his phone in his pocket and looked at the huge mansion in front of him.

It was finally time.

 

He went in and passed through the entrance hall with a quick step. The butlers recognized him and greeted him with a polite nod. He stopped at the door of the white office. He did not knock before opening it. A man, sitting at his desk, seemed to expect him and didn’t seem surprised at all to see him. On the desk were the two glass jars with red blood eyes dancing.

 

“Kurapika. I was wondering when you would finally come begging for them,” said the King in his sweet, icy voice.

“Don’t play with me.”

 

The other laughed, a very cruel sound.

 

“You are brave, but you stand absolutely no chance against me.”

 

Kurapika looked at him, his chains in sight on his right hand. He felt ready. All his life was leading him to this right moment. The King stood up.

 

“You are wasting your talent, Kurapika. You and me, we are such a powerful team.”

“I’m not interested.”

“And yet you made me believe you were all these years. Working with me. Clever man.”

“I’m able to do many things to reach my goals.”

“You can’t fight against me. You know that.”

“I have no intentions to fight. Give the eyes and I will let you live.”

“Don’t make me laugh. You became too confident. I’m going to teach you where your real place is.”

 

The King disappeared and reappeared behind Kurapika, blocking his access to the door.  Kurapika  turned around, keeping a neutral face.

 

“See? I’m way too fast. Don’t waste your talent on something unimportant.”

“Unimportant?”

 

Kurapika felt his hatred burning in his body and he felt a familiar pain behind his eyes.

 

“I know who you are, Kurapika. Let me teach you something. Your quest doesn’t matter. Emotions, love, family, all these things will always be a drag on your ascent to glory. Glory that you could have access to. Thanks to me.”

“I have no interest in glory.”

“You’re lying to me.”

“This is your last chance, King. Your last chance to understand how different you and I are.”

 

The King disappeared again and Kurapika followed his instincts to moved near to him when he reappeared a little further. Kurapika took out his wooden swords and attacked first. The King avoided every blow and guessed (or rather saw through his vision of the future) every movement that Kurapika was about to make. Then he disappeared and reappeared again just in front of Kurapika and took his throat in one hand.

 

“Too bad, but these eyes will soon be part of my collection.”

“Don’t imagine things,” replied Kurapika, “ _Emperor time!”_

 

Kurapika easily freed himself from his embrace and took advantage of the King’s surprise to hit him hard in the belly. The prince retreated, wounded, and then stood up. He seemed impressed but tried to hide it.

 

“Let me explain something to you, Kurapika. My predictions are never wrong, and do you know what I see?”

 

Kurapika answered nothing, all his body in a state of alert.

 

“You are dying, Kurapika.”

“Death is the least of my worries if I can free them.”

“How dignified.”

 

The King attacked again and Kurapika only just avoided his kick. Kurapika attacked, but every time the other knew exactly how to avoid him with ease.

 

“You’re wasting your time.”

 

He avoided a kick.

 

“I see everything your mind is ordering your body to do.”

 

He grabbed one hand from Kurapika, who was ready to punch.

 

“Every attack you’re going to make.”

 

Kurapika freed himself and stepped back.  T he King laughed coldly, but the eyes of Kurapika were so brightly colored that he looked at him, fascinated in spite of himself.

 

“You have no chance, Kurapika Kurta. All that will be left of you are your eyes, which I will keep for my own pleasure.”

 

Then, without realizing it, the King gasped for breath. Kurapika was too quick, his sword pierced him with one single blow.

 

“What-”

 

Kurapika kept the sword in his gut.

 

“Before you die, King, let me explain something to you. It is called _your weakness_.”

“Impossible-” said the King. “I am- I am invincible!”

“The future is interchangeable. You relied on your visions as if they always held the truth. However, you need to know that nobody owns the time. Nothing in the future is permanent and untouchable.”

“But how did you-”

“Your visions are based on the intentions of your enemies. Unfortunately for you, I became an expert at hiding my true intentions from you.”

“You’ve been pretending all this time.”

“Yes. I got exactly what I expected. That you let your guard down, that you find it too easy. I’ve worked for you over the years to understand you, to fully understand your seemingly flawless power.”

 

Kurapika pulled out the sword and threw it on the ground. The man groaned, holding his belly with his two hands, and then he coughed.

 

“Unfortunately, you cannot escape death. It is beyond all human intentions.”

“I am not dead yet,” says Kurapika.

“That is not what I see,” he said in one final breath.

 

The last prince fell to the ground. Kurapika had an impulse of disgust, and he promised himself that this was the very last time he would take someone’s life. His eyes turned dark grey again, and he felt a strange pain in his chest. He ignored it and went to put his hands on the jars, where the red eyes seemed to look at him. His heart palpitated.

 

“It’s finally over,” he said out loud to himself, and maybe for his family too. And for Pairo.

 

His heart suddenly hurt more and more and he started to see strange and colorful gleams dancing before his eyes. He fell on his knees, feeling weaker than ever before. He only had the time to pick up his phone, his hands trembling. He wrote something blindly, then he collapsed on the floor.

Thousands of miles away, in front of an improvised burial in the middle of the desert, the other phone made a low noise. Leorio looked at his screen and felt panic taking possession of his heart.

 


	9. The Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ll need to say goodbye.”
> 
> Senritsu stood up with a broken look. She moved nearer to Kurapika, and took his hand for a long time, closing her eyes, which made some tears fall on her cheeks. Then she walked away to the door.
> 
> “How long?” Asked Leorio.
> 
> “His heart might not get through the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs I listened to write this chapter;
> 
>  
> 
> Boots of Spanish leather - The Lumineers  
> Lay it on me - Vance joy  
> The Woman of Balnain - Bear McGreary  
> Calm - Rosalie Bea  
> Iris - The Goo Goo dolls  
> Hans Zimmer (anything of him, always, he is the best)

“I need to leave right now,” said Leorio, going back to the tent to grab his bag.

“Leorio, what’s going on?” Asked Klaus, following him.

“Kurapika is in danger.”

 

Klaus looked at him, alarmed. He took his phone, and looked at the available flights, while Leorio went into the tent, and picked up some things without really noticing what he was throwing in his bag.

 

“There’s a flight leaving Madgork later in the morning,” said Klaus. “You’ll need to run.”

“Not a problem.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, Klaus, they still need you here.”

 

The injured still needed care, lying on their makeshift bed. Klaus felt torn, but he knew Leorio was right. He suddenly seemed to remember something and went through a pocket of his suitcase.

 

“Wait. Take this,” said Klaus, giving him the envelope that Kurapika gave him at the airport.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. He wanted you to have it if anything happened to him. I- I suspect he knew something was up.”

 

Leorio looked at the envelope, put it in his pant’s pocket and try to smile bravely, shaking his head.

 

“I won’t need to read this. He will be fine.”

“Go find him now.”

“Thank you, Klaus. Take care.”

“You too.”

 

Leorio squeezed his friend’s shoulder, then took his backpack, and began to run in the atrocious heat of the desert for an hour, until he arrived at the town of Madgork, which was imposing itself with its large stone buildings. He did not stop running until he reached the counter at the very tiny airport.

 

“One ticket,” said Leorio, completely out of breath. “YorkNew.”

“This flight is full, but there’s another one leaving tomorrow.”

“I need to be on today's flight. Emergency. I’m a hunter.”

 

Leorio searched then left his hunter’s license on the counter and the girl open her eyes wide. She changed her tone of voice and suddenly became extremely polite and kind.

 

“Oh, I deeply apologize, sir! Just a moment.”

 

The girl grabbed a phone and made a call. Leorio looked at the time, the adrenaline beating at his temples. Then she hung up and smiled at him.

 

“You have a place in first class. No need to pay. There’s your boarding pass. Have a great flight!”

“Thank you.”

 

Leorio grabbed his ticket and headed towards the gate, which had already begun the passengers' call. He joined the line, gave his ticket to the flight attendant, then crossed a long corridor that led him to the plane. When he sat in his seat, he picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number.

 

“Senritsu. This is Leorio.”

“Leorio, what is going on? I can hear your heartbeat in your voice and-”

“Kurapika. Do you know where he was working?”

“Yes. He was in the King’s second mansion, but I-”

“You need to get there as soon as possible. Find him,” he said. “Just call me back when you’re with him. I’m on my way.”

“Leorio,” said Senritsu, understanding perfectly like always. “You can count on me.”

“Thank you.”

 

They hung up and Leorio felt feverish. The plane started to move towards the runway, and left in a hurry. Leorio watched the earth moving away through the window, his heart clutching on itself. He looked at his phone, and saw the last message he had received. Five letters.

 

_“Sorry”_

 

He knew Kurapika well enough to know the gravity of this word.  
A flight attendant came to offer him a glass of wine and some lunch, and he refused. He just couldn’t drink or eat anything at all. The minutes passed slowly, and Leorio opened and closed his phone,compulsively, waiting for news. Then, after an endless hour, his phone rang.

 

“Yes???” Asked Leorio.

“I found him. We are heading to the hospital. The King is dead, I arrived just before the police arrived.”

“How is he???”

“He is alive-”

“Dear lord. Thank you, thank you, Senritsu.”

“But barely, Leorio. This is serious. I don’t know if he-”

“You must take him to Sue, at the west Hospital, she is the best doctor. I’m calling her. He will be fine. He must.”

 

Senritsu didn’t answer anything.

 

“He will be fine,” repeated Leorio. “Just get there. I’m landing in two hours.”

“We’ll be waiting for you.”

 

They hung up and Leorio called Sue at the very next second.

 

“Leorio! Are you missing me? I’m pretty sure Klaus is not as good as a colleague-”

“Sue, my friend Senritsu is coming to the hospital right now,” he interrupted. “You need to be there. Kurapika needs you.”

“Oh my god. Is Kurapika hurt?”

“I don’t know what happened, but I’ll be there too, I’m on a plane.”

“I will set a room for him,” said Sue suddenly with her serious professional doctor voice. “I will have the team prepared.”

“Do everything you can.”

“I will.”

 

Leorio hung up, feeling so far away and powerless. When the plane finally changed altitude and Leorio could see the big city as a ground puzzle, he tried to drive away from the thoughts that overwhelmed him, that fear in him that held him like a spider’s web. 

 

*

 

When Leorio arrived at the hospital, everything seemed a bit unreal. Eleonora greeted him and told him the room number, and he hurried up the stairs to number 304. When he opened the door, Sue was looking at a machine connected to Kurapika’s left arm. He was lying on this hospital bed, his skin so pale, his eyes closed, his eyelids purple. Senritsu was sitting next to him on a blue plastic chair, looking shattered.

 

“Kurapika!”

 

Leorio threw his bag on the floor and moved nearer to him. He started to check his vital signs.

 

“We already did everything we could, Leorio,” said Sue. “He is extremely weak. I don’t know what happened to him, because he doesn’t have any wound, anything physically visible. It’s a very mysterious case.”

 

Leorio made his Nen appear and performed a scan of Kurapika’s body. Sue was right, there were no wounds, fractures, or anything else that he could fix. Everything seemed to be in perfect shape, and yet-

 

“His heart,” said Senritsu like she was reading his mind. “I can barely hear it anymore.”

“We need to do something!” said Leorio. “Senritsu, don’t you know a song?A healing song?”

 

Sue looked at them, without understanding. _A song?_

 

“I need to tell you something,” said Senritsu. “I’m sorry, doctor Sue. In private.”

“Call me if there’s anything,” nodded Sue smart enough to understand.

“Thank you so much for everything you did, Sue,” said Leorio while she nodded. “What is it, Senritsu?”

“You knew the King had the very last pair of eyes.”

“Yes.”

“When I arrived, the King was dead. Kurapika killed him.”

 

Leorio looked at him on the bed. He looked so weak, he hated that.

 

“Kurapika was passed out on the floor. The eyes were there too.”

“He did it.”

“Yes,” she said with a sigh. “He finally has them all.”

“Did you bring them with you?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I need to tell you something I should have told you before.”

 

Leorio looked at her. She seemed as worried as him.

 

“I’ve noticed that the more Kurapika used his power, _emperor time_ , the weaker his heart became. And it got weaker and weaker since I’ve met him, years ago.”

“You think that’s related.”

“Yes. That was such an incredible power he had. He needed to pay a price for it.”

“And he paid it with his life.”

“Yes.”

“He never told us anything about that.”

“He surely didn’t want us to know. He didn’t want us to worry.”

 

That was just like him. 

 

“But you told me Kurapika passed out a few time on the boat! And that he woke up, and he was fine. And he passed out again on the night of your concert. Maybe this time he-”

“Leorio, I am not a doctor. I can only tell you what I hear.”

“And that’s much more powerful. We both know that. I just- I can’t take it. Not now.”

 

Leorio sat carefully on the bed, and looked at Kurapika. His diaphanous skin. His blonde hair falling on his forehead.

 

“He is everything. If I lose him I-”

 

His voice cracked and he stopped talking. Senritsu listened to him, understanding.

 

“Somehow, I knew this would happen, and I needed to prepare myself. I needed to be the best doctor out there, so I could save my friends. I could save Kurapika.”

“You already did so much for him, Leorio.”

“I didn’t. Not enough. I should have been there with him.”

“He would have never agreed to that. He always wanted to protect you.”

“And I just wanted to show him that, maybe, he could have another chance. He could give himself another chance, another path. A brighter path.”

“You cannot choose for him, Leorio.”

“I know, but it’s hard. It’s so fucking hard to let people we love the most make awful choices, choices that will hurt themselves at the end.”

“And yet you just have to let it go, because that’s what love is all about.”

 

Leorio felt tears running down his cheeks, and he let them.

 

“Leorio.”

 

Senritsu looked at Kurapika. She was crying too, but silently, quietly.

 

“We’ll need to say goodbye.”

 

Senritsu stood up with a broken look. She moved nearer to Kurapika, and took his hand for a long time, closing her eyes, which made some tears fall on her cheeks. Then she walked away to the door.

 

“How long?” Asked Leorio.

“His heart might not get through the night.”

 

Leorio nodded, his chest was hurting like hell.

 

“Senritsu.”

“Yes?”

“Can you call Gon and Killua? I can’t be strong enough and- find the right words.”

“I will.”

 

Sue and Senritsu left Leorio alone and only disturbed him to bring him some tea when the sun had long gone down. Kurapika’s heart weakened every hour, sometimes his hands trembled, and Leorio, sitting in the blue chair, held them between his. He laid his head on them, and spoke without knowing what he was really saying. He was talking to Kurapika, reminding him of the time they almost threw themselves overboard, the first time they met on the boat at the Hunter’s exam. He reminded him of memories, the campfires with Gon, while waiting to save Killua from his insane family. He also spoke to him of his joy to see him at his graduation ceremony, and their first date, which was not really a date (but was one anyway) riding bicycles by the river.  
  
Leorio’s voice broke suddenly. He barely felt Kurapika’s heartbeat in his wrist, and his skin had become so cold, icy. Leorio looked at Kurapika, who had become even paler than usual.  
He could see himself as a child again, his best friend dead in his arms, and his heart clutched on itself, everything inside of him broke. His whole body seemed to break with pain. He wept, and took Kurapika’s hands even harder between his own. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Forgive me, Forgive me, Forgive me. I would have given you my life. Please don’t go. Kurapika. Kurapika._ He just said his name, eyes closed, thinking how much he meant to him. How much he loved him. He then felt the weight of the envelope in his pocket. With tears in his eyes, he took the envelope and opened it.  
A letter was perfectly folded, and he very carefully unfolded it.

 

 _“Leorio,_  
_I’m sorry I am telling you this by letter. I hope you will forgive me. I suppose I hoped I would still be alive, and skip this part where I need to explain._  
  
_I wish I would have been able to keep you from reading those lines._  
  
_The truth is that I am dying. I die every time a little more when I use my Nen. Every time I fight, every time I use Emperor time, I cut my life shorter. Thanks to this condition, I was able to have access to a potential of energy that enabled me to save all the eyes of my brethren, to save them from their fate. I traded my life, so they could be avenged as they should be. I have no regrets. That’s how it was supposed to be. Senritsu already knew about this, she guessed it, she could hear it. She was right. Please tell her I apologize to her too._  
  
_I didn’t want to tell you all this because I wanted to save you from getting hurt. I’m sorry it didn’t work. Selfishly, the only time I felt really alive again was when you were there. You gave me back the happiness of being alive every time I saw you. I thank you so much for that. You are so inspiring for me, always living your life with so much strength and with beautiful light. I’m lucky I called you my friend._  
_Don’t believe everything I’ve told you._ _It meant everything to me._   
  
_Because you’re the one I trust the most and I know my family would have trust you too, I need to ask you: would you go back, for me? Ask Senritsu where the eyes are, she knows. I want to be buried with them. Can you bury us near the river I told you about? It was my favorite spot._  
_I’m disappointed I couldn’t see you riding a bird, it would have been completely laughable._  
_Please continue following your dreams. The world still needs you, the best doctor out there, with the kindest heart._

_Yours always._

_Kurapika”_

 

*

 

Kurapika didn’t know where he was, but he was in the heart of a dense forest. Oddly enough, he knew intuitively which way to go, and he started walking. He heard a river flowing down and continued in this direction. He heard children laughing surrounded by sounds of splashing. He moved nearer and hid behind a tree to see two young boys, one blond and one with dark hair, playing together. These children were very familiar to him. They talked while swimming.

 

“One day, Pairo, we’re going to be hunters!” Said the blond kid. “The greatest hunters of all!”

“But, Kurapika, are you sure I can be one too?”

“Of course! I told you already! I’m going to pass the test to get out of our village, and I’ll find the best doctor out there, and he’s going to cure your eyes. Don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t worry. I trust you, Kurapika,” Pairo replied with his soft and delicate voice.

“You should! Okay, the first one on the blue rock wins!”

 

They were laughing as they raced each other and obviously, the young Kurapika let Pairo win. The older Kurapika hesitated to talk to them, but finally went away. His heart was hurting. If he could see this, could he also see his parents? He ran to his village, and nobody seemed to notice him. No one except one woman, who looked really much like him. She was gardening in magnificent bushes, full of roses. She looked at him as he walked towards her.

 

“Kurapika? Is that you?”

“Yes, mom.”

 

She stood up with emotions and moved nearer to him to look at him very carefully. She took her time, like she was reading his face. She finally smiled softly.

 

“You are so much older now. You became a man. I am so proud of you, my beautiful son.”

“Don’t be. I did such horrible things,” started Kurapika, his voice shaking. “I’m ashamed. I didn’t become what I thought I would be.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to see you smile again. I wanted to be here. I wanted to go back. I wanted you to forgive me, I-”

 

He couldn’t go on, he started to cry. She took him in her arms, rubbing his back. Feeling the love and the care of his mother again made him cry even harder. He needed to be and play a man for so many years and now, in the arms of his mother, he was a boy again. A scared little boy. He couldn't play any games anymore. She could see through him, she knew.

 

“You did nothing wrong, my son. Nothing wrong,” she kept saying.

 

After a while, he finally found his voice again. He wiped away his tears with one arm. 

 

“Yes, I did. I left you. I could have protected you. Because of me, you all died.”

“We didn’t die because of you.”

 

She took him by the shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes. She had the exact same eyes as her son. Beautiful, smart, sensitive.

 

“Listen to me. The only thing that made me feel relieved on that day is that you weren’t there, Kurapika. I would have sacrificed my life for yours. Do you understand me? I was so happy you were alive. I was so relieved you got saved. It was a miracle. I died happy, thinking of this.”

“But- but it’s unfair! He said with angriness. “So unfair! I didn't want you to die! I didn't want any of you to die.”

 

He looked away, not wanting to cry again. She smiled at him, recognized his strong sense of justice. And she also saw how hurt he was.

 

“I don't know if I can do it without you,” he added.

“Life is not fair, Kurapika, but it can still be beautiful. You will always be my one and only beloved son, even if I'm gone. I will always love you, Kurapika.”

 

Kurapika looked at her, feeling so sad and so relieved at the same time. He suddenly looked around.

 

“Mom, am I dead?”

“I don’t know.”

“I am so tired.”

“Yes. You need to rest.”

“Can I stay here?”

“Only if there’s absolutely nothing that would make you happy back there.”

 

Kurapika didn’t answer. She seemed to know his soul more than he did. She took his hands in hers.

 

“Don’t you think that would be the greatest revenge of all? To be happy? To show them that happiness still exists in chaos? Don’t you think it would be the best way to fight back?”

 


	10. In Unisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither his strength, nor his love, nor everything he had learned as a doctor and as a hunter had prepared him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the songs for the chapter :
> 
> High Hopes - Kodaline (I really see it actually for all this fanfic, it could be the song of the trailer or whatever haha)  
> Miserere Nostri - Thomas Tallis (when the snow is falling, and Kurapika is dying)  
> The Windmills of your Mind - Paolo Fresu  
> Heartbeats - Jose Gonzalez (also inspired me the title of the story)

In the middle of the night, through the window of the hospital room, the very first snowflakes of December started to fall quietly from the skies, as if time has slowed down. As if time has shown its respect. YorkNew was holding its breath.  


When he finished reading the letter, Leorio cried in silence. He was screaming with rage inside but in silence. It wasn’t like him. Normally, he would have screamed and yelled at strangers. But he had never felt such a great loss, such a pain, and only silence could express his sorrow.  


Everything was falling apart and yet he could do nothing, he was horribly and painfully powerless. Neither his strength, nor his love, nor everything he had learned as a doctor and as a hunter had prepared him for this.  


He closed his eyes and took Kurapika’s hands again in his. He started to speak again because that is all he could do now. However, this time, he talked about the future. All these random and silly things he could only dream to live with Kurapika.  


Going back to his village together. Being there for him when life is hard. Showing him around his hometown and enjoying a wonderful gelato. Introducing Kurapika to his grandmother. Having a fight over ridiculous things, and making love, sometimes slowly, sometimes with passion and rush. Waking up by his side. Having his hand in his while walking in the streets. Watching a stupid movie and commenting on every scene, making Kurapika annoyed. Going to visit Gon on Whale Island and sleeping under the stars. Going to swim in the ocean. Going to a carnival and watching the fireworks. Dancing in the rain, laughing until one cries. Crying also, hurting each other by saying stupid things they don’t really believe, and finally making peace, always. Going to the grocery store and concocting a dreamy supper, and maybe ruining the dinner because neither of them knows how to cook, and finally ordering pizza. Being free to be together as long as they can. Growing up together, getting old.  


Unconsciously, while he continued to speak and cry, Leorio suddenly felt an intense heat in his hands. His Nen had appeared and traveled to the lifeless body of Kurapika by their hands gathered like it was living independently from Leorio. He stopped speaking and opened his eyes. His Nenwas surrounding the body of Kurapika as a halo of light and strangely, intuitively, Leorio could feel for the first time other things that the physical parts, like bones or muscles. He could feel something intangible. Something as… waves maybe?He couldn’t describe them with accuracy, he could only feel them. Hypnotized by these new sensations, Leorio closed his eyes again and focused on these soft waves inside Kurapika. Leorio then understood: these waves, they werehis emotions.  


He could feel them all through his Nen, which was like dissolving or maybe blending with them. All the cold hatred and bitter fears of Kurapika. All his loneliness which was everywhere as a dark veil. His regrets like a harsh sensation of knives in the stomach. Leorio scanned the body, met the waves of emotions and welcomed them one by one, without any judgment.  


But then, there was something else. Something very subtle, hidden at the back of it all, something very soft, delicate, vulnerable. A soothing wave, a small aura of timid light, who did not know how to make a place for itself in all these waves of darkness.  


And Leorio’s Nen, intuitively, blended into that small wave of light and created a greater wave of light, warm and sweet, which grew more and more, and started to transform every wave of hatred, every wave of fear into this one wave of light.  


One wave at a time. One emotion at a time. It all became light.  


Then, this energy, now powerful and complete, finally concentrated in the center of the heart of Kurapika, where Leorio could feel a cold blade of metal, pointed directly into the arteries. And, without thinking, without any rational explanation, his Nen made it disappear. Which, at the same time, brought back life.  


Kurapika’s heartbeat came back slowly, then forcefully, as if it had to catch up with time.  
His hands became warmer. Leorio raised his head, his cheeks still flooded with tears.  
Kurapika opened his eyes slowly like he had a close shave. 

 

“L-Leorio?”

 

His voice was extremely weak, but he was there. Recovered. Leorio blinked once. He didn’t believe it, how was that possible? He threw himself at Kurapika and hugged him as hard as possible. Kurapika made a small sound of pain.

 

“You’re alive!” Shouted Leorio for joy, laughing and crying at the same time.

“You’re hurting me!”

“I don’t care! You’re alive!”

“What is going on? Why am I here? Argh! Leorio, it hurts!”

“You hurt me first!”

“What? I didn’t do anything!”

“What a joke! You just almost left me for good, dumbass! But now- I can’t believe it!”

 

Kurapika seemed to gradually come back to his senses, and suddenly noticed the letter in Leorio’s hands. He remembered everything.

 

“The letter- you read it- so I was-”

“Doesn’t matter now. You’re talking, you’re breathing, that’s the only thing that counts.”

“What about the-”

“Senritsu. She got them. Don’t worry. It’s all over. How do you feel?”

“I feel exhausted, but also-”

 

Kurapika was frowning, on reflection.

 

“It is very strange. I think I was dreaming. I don't remember what the dream was, but I have a huge weight off my mind and all over my body. It feels like- freedom.”

“Like riding a bicycle for the first time, you mean?”

 

Kurapika smiled at this beautiful memory.

 

“You can say that.”

Kurapika looked at Leorio, like he was seeing him for the very first time. He rested a hand on his left cheek, softly.

“Hello, Leorio,” he said with his low and calming voice. “It’s been a while.”

“You could have chosen another way to grab my attention than dying, you know. Next time you miss me, just say it and I’ll come to you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.”

 

They looked at each other and then started to laugh. It felt so good to hear Kurapika laughing again. Leorio kissed Kurapika on the forehead, and the other closed his eyes, happy. The door opened and Senritsu came in. She couldn’t believe it.

 

“I heard- Kurapika, your heart- I never heard it singing like this!”

“Senritsu. My friend. I am so sorry,” said Kurapika sincerely. “For everything.”

 

She was too moved to reply straight away, but she nodded, smiling.

 

“Thank you,” added Kurapika. 

“What are friends made for?” She finally said, coming nearer and taking his hands.

 

Sue suddenly came in too and had a cry of joy, making them all startle.

 

“Oh my god! Kurapika! It’s a miracle!”

 

*

 

A few hours later, as the sun rose and Kurapika fell asleep peacefully, Leorio went out to the corridor to call Klaus. He told him everything.

 

“I’m relieved and happy for you, Leo. I have been smoking too many cigarettes since yesterday because of the stress.”

“Thanks, Klaus. You should really give up smoking, you know.”

“And ruining my badass look? Nah, thanks. Anyway, gotta go, people are waiting outside. Say hi to Kurapika for me. And try to contain Sue as she must be out her mind with all this.”

“I will,” said Leorio with a laugh. “Take care.”

 

They hung up. Leorio went to get a coffee in the old coffee machine and sat on one of the plastic chairs nearby. He sighed. Senritsu probably heard him, because she came out of Kurapika’s room and joined him, sitting in the chair next to him.

 

“What a night,” said Leorio. “I had an entire rollercoaster of emotions.”

“Me too. It really _is_ unbelievable, though. How could this happen? It’s almost like magic.”

 

Leorio looked at his coffee, lost in thoughts. He still didn’t understand anything.

 

“You’re upset, Leorio,” said Senritsu with her soft voice. “Do you want to talk?”

“Something happened,” he explained, “and I just- I can’t find any rational explanation to it.”

“What is it?”

“I’m the one who saved Kurapika, but I don’t know how I did it.”

 

She just looked at him, encouraging him to go on.

 

“I was hopeless. I suddenly realized I was losing him forever. I never felt like this before. And then something strange happened to my Nen. I could feel it all over his body and I could feel… everything. I know it sounds crazy, I literally could feel his rage, his fear- but the craziest thing is that my Nen started to _erase_ all of that. To transform it into something luminous, and peaceful, and- why are you smiling?”

 

Senritsu closed her eyes like she was meditating about something.

 

“Nen it’s extremely ancient, Leorio,” she said with her melodious voice. “It has existed since the beginning of the universe, since the very first sign of life, long before humans existed. We still cannot understand every aspect of it, because it is far too vast, too powerful and too complex for us. It’s beyond our rational knowledge. However, I think what you just experimented is called _Qitsu_.”

“What does it mean?”

“The power of Nen has so many different faces, maybe thousand and more. Do you remember _On?”_

“Of course. How to forget.”

“Well, _On_ is only one of the numerous faces of Nen. _Qitzu_ is another. It means something like _in unison_. I heard about it a very long time ago, when I was only a young music student. Unison is a very important concept in music.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“I only heard about it, so I will try my best to explain. _Qitzu_ is a deep connexion between two people. Two people who feel exactly the same way and understand so profoundly each other that their Nen can communicate through emotions, and can merge to create a new sort of Nen: _Qitzu_. It could only work because it was Kurapika and you.”

“Okay, which means-”

“As a transmitter, your Nen traveled to Kurapika’s body. However, probably because you thought you were losing him forever, pure and authentic selflessness emotions of love traveled with your Nen to Kurapika’s body. As a conjurer, even unconsciously, Kurapika could embrace your Nen, and make the love it was carrying something real, something more powerful than anything else. But he could only do that because he felt this love too. This love, that you both shared, has erased all the hatred, all the fear, but also all the conditions that he had imposed on himself and were killing him.”

“How is that even humanly possible?”

“You need to know something, Leorio. Every emotion, even the darkest of them, is based on love. Hatred and fear only exist because people are scared of something or are hurt by something.It all started with love. These conditions that Kurapika made the choice to embrace was also based on love. Kurapika decided to revenge his family because he loved them. Somehow, your love connected with that and made fear and revenge, and all of those feelings, disappeared. Or, to be more precise, these dark emotions went back to where they belong: love. _Qitzu_ is all about harmony. And harmony is all about love.”

“Love? That’s not really-”

“Do not underestimate love, Leorio. Especially when you lost the one you love the most. This love is more powerful than anything else. It almost killed Kurapika. And it also saved him. You’ve just proved that.”

“This is completely insane.”

 

Senritsu laughed.

 

“Yes, Nen is insane.”

 

Leorio was lost in his thoughts again, processing all this new information. It didn’t make any sense, but at the same time, it did.

 

“I feel very lucky,” he finally said.

“I’m sure he feels the same way,” replied Senritsu with a smile.

“Senritsu.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell him any of this, okay?”

“Okay, but why?”

“I know he will feel he needs to pay me back or something like that. I don’t want to create this between Kurapika and I. I want him to be free, for the first time since a very long time.”

 

Senritsu looked at him, understanding. They suddenly heard voices in the stairwell, and the door opened on three out-of-breath teenagers.

 

“Leorio! Senritsu!” Said Gon with his eternal enthusiasm.

“Gon! Killua, Alluka!” Said Leorio, happily.

“We received your message that Kurapika is out of danger now, but is he really?” Asked Alluka, with big worry in her bright eyes.

“Yes,” said Leorio, “He will need some rest, but everything is okay now.”

“Great!” Said Killua with a confident voice (to hide how much he had worried too). “Because I brought something that will help to get him back on his feet in no time!”

 

They completely ignored the fact that Kurapika was sleeping and stormed into his room. There was a chaos of friendly conversations.

 

“Well, resting is over for him,” said Leorio with a laugh.

“He can enjoy time with his friends now,” said Senritsu. “That’s another sort of rest.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“Leorio, Senritsu! Stop chatting and come in! It’s ready!” Shouted Killua, letting his head out of room 304.

“What is ready?” Asked Leorio.

Killua showed them a video game controller.

  
“It’s time for revenge, Luigi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very fascinated by Nen since I've discovered the universe of Hunter x Hunter, because of the profound meaning it can take. I wanted to explore that in this chapter, showing another aspect of it, almost philosophical but mostly emotional, and show how strong our emotions really are, and how everything is actually connected humanly speaking.  
> (I hope you'll forgive me to take liberties and create this aspect of Nen, but I really tried to make sense with what we already know about it in the anime/manga.) 
> 
> couldn't thank you enough for the comments and the kudos, it made my heart very happy and encouraged me to write this story  
> All I want to say is: love is all. ♥  
> xx


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you need a hand with that?” Leorio asked instead of sharing his thoughts.  
> “No thank you, I already saw how you packed things.”  
> “Very funny, smart ass,” replied Leorio, sitting on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs :
> 
> Hommage - Patrick Watson  
> For your lasts - Rosalie Bea

“I can’t reach it.”

“Leave it to me.”

 

Leorio took the star in Kurapika’s hands and placed it on the last branch of the Christmas tree. Kurapika had stayed at Leorio’s apartment after being discharged from the hospital two weeks earlier. He had slept most of the time, while Leorio took care of him and shopped to make their first Christmas together unforgettable. It was the first day Kurapika felt better and could stand up without losing his balance.

 

“I don’t know,” said Kurapika doubtfully, scrutinizing the tree. “It’s not what I thought.”

“That’s because we didn’t turn on the lights yet, silly.”

Leorio turned on the switch and the tree lit up beautifully. It was simple, but somehow magical. They looked at it for a moment. 

“Merry Christmas,” finally said Leorio.

“Merry Christmas, Leorio, replied Kurapika, looking at him. “So what now?”

“Well, we are going to eat the turkey and open-”

“That’s not what I had in mind.”

 

Leorio raised an eyebrow. Kurapika looked at him with his serious and determined eyes.

 

“Take me to bed.”

Leorio pretended to hesitate, even though this one sentence kindled a fire in him.

“As a doctor, I must decline. You’re not perfectly healed yet. It would be against my oath.”

“I can make you give up your professional convictions.”

“I am not that easy, Kurapika.”

Kurapika grabbed Leorio’s shirt and pulled him nearer. Leorio noticed that his eyes had a soft red halo. Kurapika took Leorio’s hand and placed it on the curve of his back.

“I’m not sure you recovered enough for this,” whispered Leorio in Kurapika’s ear.

“Make me pass a complete medical examination then,” suggested Kurapika with shudders on his neck where Leorio’s breath caressed it.

“It would be strictly professional.”

 

Leorio grabbed Kurapika by the hips with firmness and kissed him in the neck, just under the ear, where the skin was soft as silk. Taking his time, he spread the fabric of Kurapika’s white t-shirt to release and kiss his collarbone and his shoulder. Kurapika sighed with pleasure. Leorio tried to contain himself but he just could not stop himself. He took Kurapika’s face into both hands and kissed him almost ferociously. Kurapika bit his lips, increasing Leorio’s desire even more. Their tongues and breath danced together, they didn’t catch their breath. The bedroom felt too far now for their burning desire, their bodies needed to be together, reunited, here and now. They could not wait any longer. They made love in the soft lights of the Christmas tree which making the pale skin of Kurapika shine. They reached the ultimate pleasure at the same time, still kissing each other, sighing.  
Kurapika laid his head on Leorio’s chest and the other surrounded him cosily with his arms.

 

“You got a darker tan,” noticed Kurapika when they caught their breath back. “Do you want to go back to Madgork desert? You could if you wanted to. I’m okay now.”

“Are you trying to get ridden of me already?”

“What? No, I just-”

“I knew it. You’re just using me for my perfect body.”

“Leorio, that is the stupidest thing I- huh, what is this smell?”

“Damn! The turkey!! It’s burning!”

 

Leorio stood up, went to the kitchen, opened the oven and coughed while a large column of black smoke invaded his face. The smell was atrocious. Kurapika joined him and ventilated the room with his t-shirt. Leorio placed the tray with the burned turkey on the counter. They looked at it, without a word. Leorio shook his head.

 

“There you go. I ruined our first Christmas,” said Leorio flatly.

“We could still eat it,” said Kurapika. “I really don’t mind.”

“Are you insane? That’s just gross!”

“I’ll go buy another one, then.”

“Every store is closed on Christmas.”

“Ah, yes. I always forget about all these funny rules of your culture.”

 

Leorio then seemed to remember something and he smiled stupidly.

 

“What is it?” Asked Kurapika.

“Let’s order pizza.”

“Pizza? Is it also a Christmas tradition?”

“No, but let’s start our own tradition from now on!”

 

*

 

The next morning, Leorio woke up in a startle. He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before when they finished the evening with a Christmas movie that was a bit old-fashioned, but that Leorio could not live without every year. He heard Kurapika in the bedroom like he was cleaning up. He got up and went into the doorway. The other seemed busy, folding clothes and organizing a backpack.

 

“What are you doing? It's too early to clean.”

“I'm packing.”

 

Oh. Of course. That was just logical, Leorio suddenly thought. Why would he stay? That was not like Kurapika at all, even though they were- what exactly? Dating? Going out? Whatever. Even if they were, Kurapika never did such a thing as staying and wouldn’t start today.

 

“Do you need a hand with that?” Leorio asked instead of sharing his thoughts.

“No thank you, I already saw how you packed things.”

“Very funny, smart ass,” replied Leorio, sitting on the bed.

 

Kurapika folded his clothes by rolling them and methodically placing them in his bag. Then he stopped in full motion and looked at Leorio.

 

“Leorio, what is it?”

“Nothing!”

“You’re frowning.”

“I just- okay, you know you can do whatever you want, but- I just ask you one thing. I need to know that you’re safe. That’s all. Please.”

 

Kurapika looked at him and frowned too.

 

“Really, Kurapika? Is that too much to ask?” Said Leorio with a sigh. “You can just text me from times to times! Return my calls. Just normal things normal people usually do!”

“But you said you were coming with me.”

 

Leorio looked at him, astonished.

 

“What?”

“You made me promise. At your graduation party.”

“Oh! I-”

 

Leorio understood immediately where Kurapika was going. It was time to get back. To bury his family. To say goodbye properly.

 

“Only if you want me to,” said Leorio.

“As I recall, you really didn’t care about my opinion.”

“I might have been a _little_ drunk when we had this discussion. But I was right.”

“You were wasted.”

“But I was right.”

 

Kurapika rolled his eyes and folded another shirt.

 

“It’ll be a long, uncomfortable trip.”

“Good.”

“No hotels, no roads, nothing.”

“Great!”

“We will be camping on the ground. Eating cheap food.”

“Sounds awesome. It will bring back memories.”

“We will be riding birds.”

“Riding b- what the hell! I forgot about those! No fucking way.”

 

Kurapika looked at Leorio and couldn’t help laughing. He slowly sat beside Leorio, his hands resting on his knee. He was feeling insecure, but he didn’t know why.

 

“Are you coming or not?” he asked quietly, his body still tense (this habit would definitely take some time to fade, thought Leorio).

“I want to, but do you want me with you?” Asked Leorio.

 

Kurapika gently took his hand. He breathed in, feeling his heartbeat at a pace he felt just right. 

 

“You’ll never have to ask that again.”  


 

*

 

 _Don’t you think that would be the greatest revenge of all?To be happy?_  
  
_To show them that happiness still exists in chaos?_  
  
  
_Don’t you think it would be the best way to fight back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all *so much* to have read this! It meant a lot. （＾_＾）  
> I was very, very shy to show my writing for the first time (still am), but I humbly hope it was enjoyable to witness these Leopika's scenes. I really explored the cinematographic style of writing for this story, with loads of dialogues, because something I really love about their relationship is their interaction. How they always reply to each other like it's a word's fight, with a weird tension... Anyway, this is the end! (for now)
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think. ♥  
> I'll see you soon,  
> xx


	12. Moonlight river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the first chapter of the sequel of Heartbeats called Through our Bodies! You can find the entire fic on my page.  
> (welcome back for a new adventure!)

The damp and the heat made beads of sweat on Leorio’s forehead. Strangely he was accustomed to hot summer temperatures, but never like this. He has been born and raised by the ocean in a small town where summer dominated the senses, but it was always windy, and dry. Even after weeks of living in the desert of Madgork, and where the heat was almost cruel at the time of the zenith, he did not suffocate like this. The forest was dense. Sometimes, giant leaves snapped in his face. He tried as hard as he could to follow the blond in front of him, who made his way easily through the intense surrounding vegetation.

They had abandoned their large birds, a common means of transport in the Lukso region, behind thewhen the road was possible only on foot. Which way to go? Leorio always wondered, feeling slightly claustrophobic in this suffocating heat and this evergreen foliage. How Kurapika recognized the way to follow impressed the tall man. He was out of breath but he would not complain. That took him some efforts, but he knew how important was this moment for Kurapika, and he wouldn’t waste it by making any negative comments. He also didn’t want Kurapika to change his mind about his presence here, which was still very surprising knowing how the blond preferred to do that kind of thing by himself. So Leorio shut up and walked as fast as he could, holding two large bags in his hands, which made a glass noise at each and every one of his steps. Kurapika was holding the other two bags almost gracefully. Leorio tried his best to move quickly, while taking care of the glass jars, not to smash them together. On his back, he had a big extra bag, carrying some food, a tent and sleeping bags, and other camping stuffs.

 

Kurapika suddenly stopped.

 

“Are we there yet?” Asked Leorio, relieved.

“Not quite,” replied the other, closing his eyes.

“Are you tired? Do you want to drink some water? I brought-”

“Don’t talk.”

 

Leorio went silent and he understood that Kurapika was trying to locate himself by sound. Around them, Leorio could only hear the songs of the birds that he never heard before, and the sound of the wind in the foliage too green to appear real. Kurapika suddenly raised his head.

 

“This way.”

 

Leorio breathed once to give himself some strength and followed him. The branches only became denser and denser, and moving forward while maintaining balance became an interesting challenge. Finally, after a while walking the non-existent paths, Leorio heard the sound of a river. Then, he saw it. A beautiful, bright blue river, flowing softly.

Kurapika stopped at the edge of it. Leorio came to his side and looked around.

 

“Is this the river you told me about?”

“Indeed.”

 

The sun appeared for the first time outside the branches, and the surface of the turquoise water was dancing with sparkles. It was such a delighting view and calming place, but Leorio had a chill when he remembered the demand Kurapika asked him in his letter. He wanted to die here, with his family. That was his plan. Leorio would have been here, alone, burying his best friend, and-

 

“Are you listening, Leorio?”

“Sorry, what?”

 

Kurapika was looking at him, frowning. Leorio shook his head. Kurapika was still here, and alive, and he still couldn’t believe it.

 

“I said I want to see my village first. We can leave the bags here.”

“Is that safe?”

“Nobody knows this place except me now.”


End file.
